West Valley High
by BEastlyRomance
Summary: West Valley High luxurious halls, are evaded by two rivalry groups, the Barbies and the...handsomely Geeks. Each year a secret sorority society gives a task to one sole member. This year is to eliminate the Geeks from school. Would that member succeed?
1. Act Zero

New Fan Fic, this is the introductory chapter. Enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. Remember this will be out of the Hunger Games universe, no reaping, no killings, and no hunger. There will be a war, but not a blood war.

Remember I do not own the Hunger Games. The author does. When I become filthy rich, I will try to buy the rights. Meaning, I have to buy more lottery tickets.

Prologue

West Valley High, also known as the High School of the Rich or simply Drama High. A school ruled by Principal Snow who watches his students, as hawk watches his prey. He might be old, but he was no dumb when it came to understanding teenagers. How different cliques were formed on his school, and how the rivalry between two groups grew each year. The snobby filthy rich kids of Valley High known as the Barbie's vs. the other rich kids of West Valley known as the handsomely geeks. He never did anything to stop the fighting or the constantly bickering of these two groups, he enjoyed the war the groups created on school. It made him feel powerful for some reasons. His only problem was the secret society of West Valley High, those who called themselves the Ninjas. Those who would rebel against the school code of conduct.

Just this morning as he parked on the south side of the administration parking lot, the words 'Principal Snow Sucks Eggs' was written all over the concrete floor. Several of the teachers saw the graffiti before the lazy janitor could remove it. He needed to trap those bastards, and annihilate all those rebels. He would not tolerate another rebellion, like the one that happened seven years ago.

A knock at his door made him look up from the papers on his desk, and at the same time break his train of thought. "What it is," he replied with his grumpy hoarse voice.

Annie, the school only secretary pops her head into his office. "I got two kids outside who were caught by Professor Odair fighting," She said. "Is it a Geek and Barbie?" He asked.

Annie had been working two years at West Valley High; she clearly knew to what Principal Snow was referring to. "Yes."

"Let them in." At least his morning could get better, another fight he had punish.


	2. Act One

**Chapter One is up, hope you guys can give a chance to this story as well. **

Act One

Peeta Mellark sat across from his best friend Gale Hawthorne who was holding a Kleenex to his nose trying to stop the blood coming out of it. Peeta played with his fingers nervously, it was a habit of his, and he didn't want Gale to get in trouble for him, again. "Gale I told you to not fight, it was not worth it."

Gale chuckled, making Peeta adjust his pants without Gale noticing. Gale's smile always did weird things to him lately. "Of it was worth every dam punishment I'm about to get, just look at how I left Barbie's face." Peeta glanced at Cato, the leader of the Barbie's group. Cato was hunched over at the far corner, holding more tissue papers than Gale. Not only had Gale fractured Cato's nose, but he had left some nasty looking bruises on the flawless face of Cato.

"Laugh all you want Hawthorne, I will take revenge on your little boyfriend sooner or later." Gale stood up, but Peeta held him back. "Gale ignore him, you know he is only trying to provoke you again."

"Boys behave," Annie said from behind. "Mr. Mellark you can go to class, the principal will deal with them shortly." Peeta didn't like the sound of it, he never been to the principal's office, but he knew Gale had already lost count of the many times he had to go there, but he knew Gale kept count. "I will be okay, tell the others we will get together for lunch as usual." Gale winked at him before pushing his way past Annie to Principal's Snow office.

Cato moved from his corner, but as he looked up his gray eyes bored into Peeta's blue eyes. Somehow he was taken back with what he could read from the other boy's face, fear.

Peeta exited the school main office, stepping to the glorious halls of West Valley High. Everything literally sparkled on this school; the walls were made of some ancient Russian sparkling marble, while the floor was pure maroon porcelain. From what he knew, the school was worth around two billion dollars. Stairs made out of granite, and crystal elevators, such a fancy school but sometimes he felt trapped inside.

Ever since his parents enrolled him here three years ago, he dreaded coming to the school that they called a privilege, a Mellark finally able to attend a private high school. Lost at first, he didn't know where he fitted on his new school. Until they day he met Gale and the Geeks, one of the most popular and hated clique from West Valley High.

The Geeks and Barbie cliques had been formed since the school had been built, over the generations new leaders would take the responsibility of leading each clique and not letting it die. Back then, there was no constantly fighting between the Barbie's and the Geeks, it all had begun a year prior to his enrollment on the school, Gale's freshmen year. Many said it was Gale's older brother, the previous leader of the Geek clique who broke the alliance with the Barbie's after he dumped the previous leader. Some girl, whose name he could not remember right now, but had graduated last year.

At the beginning of the previous semester, Gale had stepped as the new Geeks leader, and Cato had become the Barbie's leader. Gale and Cato were constantly fighting, breaking each other's noses. Things were going awry between the two cliques; it was almost as if they were at war. As if there was no longer room for the two of them to rule the school together, the thing Peeta worried about was of who would win this war. Gale was graduating this year along with Cato. It had already been decided Peeta would take the leadership position of the Geeks for his final year at West Valley, and he heard rumors about Katniss, a member of the Barbie's would take the leadership position of that clique.

Peeta walked straight through the narrow halls of the school, trying to decide if to skip class and wait for Gale. He optioned for going to class. West Valley had several rules that had to be followed. Ten rules, to be more specific.

No drinking or eating on the halls or classrooms,

No use of any electronic devices inside classrooms only outside,

No skipping classes,

No smoking ,

No drinking alcohol in school premises,

No cheating ,

No use of profanity language,

No use of regular clothes to school,

No talking back to a Professor,

No interrupting Principal Snow speeches, ever.

To him they sounded like silly rules, ordinary rules as seen in any other school. Except, if you were to break any of those rules on West Valley High, you would be punish for it. Last month, a tenth grader was caught smoking behind the gym. It was said Principal Snow burned the tip of the boy's tongue with a cigar. They boy now would stay out of trouble. The only thing that trouble Peeta was the lack of a no violence rule. To him it felt as if the principal enjoyed the violence and pranks between the two cliques or any other student in general.

Peeta came to halt in front of his English class; he just knew Professor Trinket would scold him for being late.

* * *

Gale walked into the principal's office with no fear of the punishment the old man would inflict on him. He had been here twenty-four times, each time the punishment being harsher. From being whip on his back, to having to stand on broken glass barefooted and endure the pain.

"Well boys, what brings you here, again. "Gale noticed Cato flinched at the voice of the principal. Gale knew Cato's punishments were lighter and less cruel.

Gale examined the office, nothing had changed from his last visit, which had been three days ago. Four white walls, thirteen foreign symbols pinned on the east wall. He recognized the symbols to be from each state of Panem. Each symbolizing something peace, courage, love and so on, their state represented hope in the form of a mocking jay. Along with the symbols, there were at least twenty pictures of past principals also adorning the walls, nothing more.

"Is one of you going to speak, or will I have to use force−"

"I insulted his boyfriend, and…"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Peeta is not my boyfriend. We are not even gay." Gale shouted.

"Sure," Cato replied.

Principal Snow irritated, "Boys, behave your fighting time has ended now hear me both of you." Gale and Peeta stopped throwing dangers at each other with their eyes. "Now, that I have your individual attention hear me. I will make your punishment less painful this time."

"Spill it old man," Gale said not afraid of Snow.

"Always so eager, Mr. Hawthorne," Snow said as he study both boys. "I need both of you to get inside this society they call themselves the Ninjas, and get rid of it. If you two succeed I will let this pass, if you two fail. Let's say you will not be graduating in two months, and will have to repeat senior year all over again."

Gale and Cato looked at each other, knowing it was either accepting Snow punishment or deal with the consequences of rebelling. "I'm in," Gale said.

A second later Cato says, "Count me in as well."

Snow smiles for the first time, "I will hear from you in a week, better find this society and become part of it, or else you boys know what will happen." Gale knew if they failed, it would not only mean repeating senior year, it meant more than that.


	3. Act Two

**This chapter is an introduction to who belongs to which group. :) Chapter Three has some good stuff.**

**Reviews and Ideas are welcome. I also decided that this story will be three genres. Drama/ Romance/ Horror. Lol maybe or maybe not there will be some deaths not sure yet. I decided to make it a mystery sort of. Also, I didn't have time to go back and edit my mistakes, which are always a lot. Bear three more weeks, and when school is done I will go back. I might update Hunger Games a Remake later tonight as well. **

**Act Two**

Peeta toyed with the collar of his uniform. He hated having to wear it, a white collar shirt, a blue blazer, and black pants. Girls were the opposite, a blue collar blouse, a black blazer, and navy blue skirts.

Finally the dismissal bell rang, and he could make his escape out of Professor Trinket class. Not as if he hated the class, it was actually fun hearing the professor go on and on about manners, and going off topic. She was an odd lady, dressing always in pink, and a different wig each day, today was a purple one.

Lockers doors were being slammed on the hallways, students picking up their textbooks for next class or dropping textbooks in. Peeta paid little attention to the things happening around him as he scrolled through his IPhone texting the rest of the group, letting them know he would see them for lunch. Most of the group, must already have found out about Gale and Cato's fight.

The cafeteria buzzed with noise, nothing abnormal. Chandeliers adorned the ceiling of the cafeteria, along with paintings of cupids. Romance, high school romances were only temporary relationships. Peeta spotted his friends waving at him, sitting at their usual booth. Peeta passed through the Barbie's table who laughed at him. Peeta caught Cato staring at him, the only one not laughing at him.

He sat next to Gale, who had saved him a spot. "The princess finally arrived," Thresh said. Peeta blushed. "Stop it Thresh, here is your plate," Madge said.

Peeta loved his friends. He just felt at home with all of them. Gale, who looked as prince with his uniform showing his well-defined chest, dark hair, and gray eyes, some eyes that made him melt like a Popsicle melts with the heat of the sun.

Then there was Madge Undersee, who usually sits next to Thresh. Her natural blonde hair falling to the sides of her uniform, making her look like a goddess. Next to her Thresh played with his food, he had been as older brother to Peeta as well. Thresh was dark-skinned but many girls were attracted to his masculine body, and the most rebel of the group. He always had his tie crooked, or his shirt un-tucked. Rue sat next to Thresh, she was his cousin but her skin color was lighter, dark curly hair, and she had some brains only twelve and already a high school sophomore, but nothing compare to the final member of the group, Foxface. Peeta learned the hard way why she was named Foxface, not was only she fast and accurate on gym class, but her G.P.A was the highest on all of Panems High Schools. Once he tried to beat her, on a Physics test, only be embarrassed. Rumors were going on she had already been accepted to an Ivy League College. She was pretty, always her light orange hair on a ponytail and a book on her hands.

"What are you reading today?" Peeta asked her. "Pride and Prejudice," she responded. Classics, those were her favorite novels. None them looked like Geeks, but all of them were smarter than the average students, or the Barbie's. But Peeta was the only one from the group who actually wore glasses; he prefers hiding his eyes behind them. Peeta's gaze went to the Barbie's table, the center round table on the cafeteria.

There they were the Barbie's laughing and making fun of the other students. Cato sits on the center, his blonde hair, gray eyes shining beautifully which makes him look like a Ken doll. Holding his hand was his girlfriend Clove, a scaring looking girl. Her dark hair down from its usual braid, some light freckles on her face, nothing big and her skirt two inches shorter than the other girls. Peeta sees Cato's hand snaking under her skirt, making him shiver in disgust. Then next to Clove sits the only single from the group, Glimmer. Glimmer and he had history from freshmen year; both of them used to talk before she joined the Barbie's two weeks after school had started. He thought, they had something going on, but apparently he was wrong. Her hair was dirty blonde color, curly, and she always wears a yellow headband. Her two upper buttons from her blouse always loose, letting her boobs to be noticeable for the male population to admire. Aside from Glimmer, were the last two members and couple formed of Marvel and Katniss, one of the oddest couple of West Valley High.

Marvel a tall, brunette boy, skinny but lean, while Katniss had a flawless face, a brunette as well, hair down in curly waves. Her uniform thigh enough to show off her curves, and her skirt three inches shorter than the other girls, and one shorter than Clove's. They were the Barbie's, the group they were at war with, the group who they always were pranked by, the beauty of West Valley High.

"How I hate him," Gale whispered next to him.

"Cato?" Peeta replied back on a whisper. "No." Peeta followed his friend eyes, which were not locked on Cato, but on Katniss and Marvel. Peeta knew about his friend crush on Katniss, how bad he wanted to date the other girl, who never paid attention to Gale. Peeta and Gale knew it was impossible, a Geek and a Barbie were not allowed to date. In other to date a Barbie, you have to be part of them. They didn't hold such rule, anyone could date a Geek, but currently all of them were single.

Peeta said, " Marvel?"

"Yes," Gale whispered back. Peeta's heart tightened in pain.


	4. Act Three

**The mystery has begun. Enjoy.**

Act Three

Lunch hour went in a blur for Peeta, barely paid attention to what his fellow friends were saying. He answered every question directed his way, but his mind was somewhere else. Knowing he could not fight for Peeta's love unless he had boobs and the big V, there was nothing a simple guy as him could do.

Arriving at his last class, he changed to his P.E clothes blue shorts and a white shirt with the West Valley High mascot on the center of the shirt, and followed the rest of the class to the fields behind West Valley High. Just as the rest of the school, the practice fields were enormous. Twenty acres in total, almost the size of a professional football field, the fake grass always clean the bleachers germ-free, the trees well-trimmed, nothing out of place.

Finnick Odair, their gym teacher shouted orders at them to run five laps around the field. The man was a freak, obsess with exercising. Definitely it had paid the coach well, his blonde hair, green eyes and well defined body had most of the female of West Valley pouncing on him, wanting a taste of the god. Coach Odair would always wear a pair of blue shorts, a white polo short and a trident necklace around his neck. Someone once questioned him about the necklace and he made that poor girl run eight laps around the field.

He ran the first two laps in peace; it was not until the third he noticed a certain Barbie running a few paces ahead of him. Peeta slowed down, inspecting the boy ahead of him. Peeta knew little about Cato, only a few things he heard from the gossiping girls from school. Cato's parents owned several businesses around Panem, and donated huge amounts of money for the school.

Another rumor circulating around the school was that Cato's parents were drug smugglers. He sometimes wondered if those rumors were true. Distracted by his thoughts, he didn't notice how close he was to the other boy, until he bumped to Cato's large boy and the two fell down. "Great just, fuc-tastic. A geek had to bump into me, and get my clothes dirty."

Peeta struggled getting up from the floor, only ending pinned down by Barbie. "I should take my revenge on you, make Gale suffer." Peeta eyes sparked fear.

"You wouldn't there, anyone can see us—"

"Everyone is far off, no one will see what I'm about to do." Peeta knew Cato was right, the others were far behind, and not only that, some bushes were hiding them from peeping eyes. Peeta shut his eyes, ready to embrace Cato's fist. It never came; instead he felt warm moist lips on his. Cato was kissing him; Peeta eyes open up and saw that the other boy's eyes were closed. A moan escaped Cato's lips, Peeta almost kissed back, but then reality hit him. Anyone could catch up at any moment and see them in this compromising position, Cato was straight, and this must be a prank. It was Cato's revenge.

Peeta pushed the other boy, got up and continued running, not daring to turn back.

Clothed back to his uniform, Peeta made his way to his locker room, number twenty-three. Grabbing the notebooks he would to take to his dorm, to study for several tests. Out of his history textbook, a black envelope fell out. Picking it up, he inspected the envelope. Nothing unusual out of it, except it was sealed with a weird wax symbol. Tearing open the envelope, a white vanilla sheet laid on his hand.

Psycho killer words, the ones you cut from a magazine were starting back at him. They read, 'We saw.' Along with the vanilla sheet, was a photo of him and Cato kissing on the field. It was all true; this had been a prank from the Barbie's, but why was the letter sign with a capital black N. Peeta tucked the letter back to her textbook, and made his way to the dorm hall.

* * *

Gale flirted with a blonde bimbo chick outside of his dorm room, when he saw Peeta walking down the hall urgently. Something was odd with his friend, he waved at Peeta, but his waved went unnoticed. He frowned; Peeta was heading down to the Barbie's hallway. He told the girl, he would call her later and followed Peeta.


	5. Act Four

**I did this chapter in a rush for all of you who are giving a chance to the story. I didn't check the misspelling, so I apologize for any mistakes. I'm on a hurry to get to work. I will check the chapter later tonight and fix anything. Reviews are welcomed. Another thing, who should Peeta stay with Cato or Gale. **

Act Four

Peeta fumed with anger, an anger he could not control. He was known as the peaceful guy from the guy, the one who hated to resolve to violence. Not this time, if Cato had something to do with the picture and the threatening letter, or whatever it was he would pay for it. Peeta didn't need Gale to do everything for him.

Coming to face a wooden door, with a gold and red plaque reading _Cato and Marvel_, he took a long breath and knocked. Barbie's were known to share rooms with each other, the same with the Geeks. He currently shared a room with Gale, Thresh had shared room with Gale's brother in the past (now he was alone), and Foxface shared her room with Madge and Rue. It was one of those special rooms for three students, so it was no surprise to Peeta to see Cato sharing a room with Marvel, the only other boy from the Barbie's clique.

"Who is it?" A voice asked behind the door. Peeta opened the door, without saying anything. Both boys were startled, of how Peeta had just bulged into their room without permission. "We need to talk," Peeta said looking at Cato.

"Don't you see we are busy at the moment, Geek." Cato pointed around to the big plasma T.V and Xbox, Marvel and he were playing some kind of zombie video game. Peeta would take a no for an answer, "I said we need to talk." Peeta said this time his voice sounded cold and dangerous. Cato pause the game, still sitting on his bed. "Fine, Marvel can you go and get some cokes from the vending machine." Marvel took the five dollar bill from Cato's hand and went to grab the cokes.

"Spill it Geek, I don't have all time." Peeta pushed the black envelope to Cato. "Tell me what sort of sick joke is this." Cato took the envelope on his hands, staring at the broken seal. "Who send you this?"

"Does it matter?" Peeta asked.

Cato snorted. "How careless of you to be opening envelopes without thinking of the consequences of them. This here," Cato said pointing to the envelope, "is one of the famous mysterious envelopes a Ninja member leaves behind either to recruit new allies or their targets." Peeta couldn't believe it, he had heard about the ninjas. A secret society living among the students of West Valley High, a society who would get was trying to get rid of Principal Snow or hurt those who messed with them.

Peeta said, "Is not a recruiting letter, see what's inside and you will know what I'm talking about." Cato opened the envelope, and carefully took out the vanilla sheet and the photograph. Cato remained speechless. "I told you, your little prank went a little too far this time Cato, now we have become the Ninjas target. For what reasons, I don't know but—"

Now Peeta was speechless, Cato was sitting a second ago on his bed, and now he was hugging him. "It will be alright, if they want to hurt you, I will not let them." Peeta pushed Cato away, their faces still close to each other. His heart beating faster than its normal heartbeat, his hands were sweating and his breathing coming on shabby puffs. Cato was a different person alone, almost as if the big guy would let his walls come down, just for him. Peeta pressed his lips to the older teen, kissing him.

Soon they were moaning into each other's mouths. Their breathing getting heavy and shallower, Peeta hands were on Cato's hair, while Cato's were around his waist and lowering themselves to his buttocks. Soon Peeta realized what he was doing, and broke the kiss. Cato released his arms from Peeta, and let him walk out of the room but not before taking the black envelope from Cato.

* * *

Gale who had been pressing his ear to Cato's door ever since Marvel left the room, stood now at the entrance of the library. His ears still recovering from what he had been able to hear, Peeta had received a threatening letter from The Ninjas, along with what sounded as kissing. Had Cato and Peeta been kissing and if they had why was he jealous about it?

Gale went inside the library, to the farthest shelf, the one near the big window. Gale rested his forehead on the window, staring at the sunset. He couldn't wait to get out of this dam school, study law school and become a professional lawyer. Stop all those who would get away with their crimes, all those who would abuse of the power of authority. Gale punched the window, making a tiny crack.

"I knew I would find you here," a voice said behind. Gale turned to see Madge carrying about three textbooks. "Hey," Gale said.

Madge smiled. "I will not ask you why the long face, as I can tell it has to do with Peeta." Gale chuckled. His friend knew him well. " I will ask though, what happened now?"

"Nothing just—"

"Hawthorne…" Cato appeared behind Madge. A big smile plastered on his face. The bastard, this confirmed Gale's theory. Peeta and the asshole had been kissing. What does this meant, his best friend was gay and dating a Barbie behind the back. He didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Madge tensing the bad aura around Gale and Cato said she would talk to him later in private and left. "What took you so long to get here?" Gale asked. "Had to help Marvel with some girl advice, he wanted to take Katniss out to dinner tonight." _Liar_, Gale thought. It was a Thursday night, they weren't allowed out of campus until tomorrow.

Cato brought him back from his thoughts, "Anyways, have you thought of any ideas of how we can get recruited?"

"Not yet, all I know is we have to be worth their time to be recruited. I remember my brother once got a letter to be in the society he deny the offer." Cato said nothing.

At that moment Gale felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning, he spotted a hooded person, wearing some sort of Ninja suit. "Hey you," Gale shouted. Cato's turned to the person Gale was shouting to. Automatically both boys started running after the hooded person, trying to catch up to it. To no avail, they both ended on a dead end. The ninja had disappeared with no trace, but on the floor were two black envelopes. Gale picked an envelope, and Cato did the same with the other. Tearing the seal, Gale took out a vanilla sheet saying, 'Tonight at Midnight wait for us near the clock tower.' Gale looked up to Cato who was staring back at him. Silently they agreed to be there at midnight.


	6. Act Five

**Wohoo, another chapter done, reviews are highly welcome. As they inspire me to continue writing this story. **

**Alert! Some sexual occurrences happen in this chapter, nothing big. Just remember you have been warned. **

Act Five

Peeta banged his head on the soft pillow of his bed. He had kissed Cato. Again. What in the world was wrong with him, Peeta thought. Kissing the enemy twice, more like him kissing Cato the second time. He was doomed, he was torn on what to do, and he couldn't possibly face Cato. Not with him having locked lips with the gorgeous Barbie leader, twice.

Peeta lifted his head from the pillow, to see Gale had already entered the room and was looking his way with a questioning look. "Is everything alright mate?" Gale asked while coming to sit next to Peeta on the bed.

Peeta hated lying to Gale; they were best friends after all. "Just stressing out about some exams I have for class. Nothing Peeta Mellark won't be able to handle." Peeta smiled at Gale, who just kept staring back at him. "Alright mate, if you need help studying you can always count me in. Now I need to get ready for my date tonight."

Peeta heart stung with pain, "You have a date?" Peeta's voice sounded heart broken. Gale smiled at him, "Yes, with this amazing hot Blondie. Wish me luck mate." Gale then patted Peeta's forehead, and headed to the bathroom joined to their dorm. If Gale had a date, this meant he should move on and forget about his best friend ever reciprocating his feelings back at him. Except, Cato already had a girlfriend, after much mentally debates on his head with himself he optioned to start study for his biology test. It would be a long and boring night, he just couldn't wait for tomorrow and go out with the rest of the Geeks to the Pub.

* * *

Cato and Clove were immersed on some deeply making-out session on his dorm. Currently Marvel had left the dorm again and was spending some quality time with Katniss. Clove moaned and grabbed Cato's hand placing it along the edge of her skirt. Cato caressed the smooth skin, pure ecstasy and lust filling his eyes and body. Cato played with Clove's panties, slowly bringing them down her legs. Then he mouthed to her mouth, 'Peeta'. Clove pushed Cato. "What did you just called me; I better not have heard what I thought I did."

Cato angry at his confusion of names tightened his fist a habit of his when trying to control his anger. "I said penis." Clove eyebrows rose in a confusing look. "I was trying to let you know that my penis needs attention." Irritated at her boyfriend, Clove fixed her panties back up, and left the dorm. "Clove come back." It was a futile attempt, whenever Clove got mad, it was better to let her come back to him, when her anger dissipates.

Clove fumed with anger, at Cato and the stupid Geek, Peeta Mellark. Her boyfriend definitely said Peeta's name, not penis, she wasn't dumb. Clove needed help; help to play a prank to the geek boy, Peeta Mellark. An idea popped into her head, if Cato was crushing on Peeta, she would make her boyfriend hate the other boy. Taking out her IPhone from her bra, she scrolled down the M's to send a quick text to Marvel.

_'Stop swapping saliva with the hoe; meet me at our usual place. I have some business to take care, is not about sex.'_

She pressed the send button, a smirk playing on her flawless face.

* * *

Peeta eyes hurt from too much studying; it was thirty minutes to midnight. Gale still wasn't back from his date. Wherever he had taken this girl, it meant they were having a good time. Shivers ran through his body, as a mental picture of a naked Gale played through his eyes. Closing his textbooks and cleaning the mess of papers scattered around the desk made out of solid Maplewood. He put all the folders inside his red and black backpack; he then went to take a shower.

Stripping naked, he got under the hot warm water feeling relaxed and alive again after long hours of studying and no breaks. Taking the bar soap, that smelled like peach, he scrubbed his body. Images of two naked bodies played on his mind, making him hard and uncomfortable. One more muscular and toned and one leaner but still toned with some muscles. Putting the soap, back on the soap dish, he decided to get rid of the blood pressure on his man hood. His left hand played with the tip of his penis, slowly stroking it. His breath got heavier, all his thoughts a little foggy, as he pumped faster with those images still in mind.

Close to his release his eyes saw white for some seconds, rows of semen hitting the shower wall and floor. He felt relieved, but empty. He finished cleaning himself and the bathroom, before going back to bed.

* * *

"You think Gale has feelings for Peeta?" Madge asked her ginger best friend, whose nose was stuck on another classic book, _Treasure Island_. Eyes still fixed on her book, Foxface said, "Those two need to fuck already, I can see the sensual chemistry emanating out of their bodies." Madge blushed furiously.

"Foxface, we have a child in the room." Rue, which had just finished her calculus homework, stared at the two girls. "No worries Madge, today in health class we learn the proper way to use a condom." Madge blushed deepen more. The things young girls knew now at such age. "I also agree with Foxface, Gale and Peeta need to kiss and hook up. Those two have been ignoring their feelings for each other, for about three years now. Gale will soon graduate and leave, and Peeta will regret never acting upon his feelings." Rue, always so wise, Madge thought.

Madge at one point had a major crush on Gale, now she knew Gale would always see her as a sister. She was happy with that, her feelings for him had dissolved as well over the years, and she only saw Gale now as a brother. Still, over the past year, she had spotted Gale giving Peeta some looks, looks more intimate. Peeta had been doing the same, whenever Gale wasn't looking his way, both boys so oblivious that the rest of the group had been witnessing those things.

Madge was never sticking her nose on other people business, but she has had enough with those two. "Girls, we need to hook those two or my name will no longer be Madge Undersee." Rue smile, and Foxface close her book a grin on her face, "I thought you will never ask."


	7. Act Six

**No Peeta on this chapter. :) No worries he will be on the next. The story has been growing, as you can see I'm already developing the other story lines. **

**You get to see here a short glimpse to Katniss and Glimmers story line. **

**Enjoy, review, and let the drama begin on West Valley High. **

Act Six

A soft breeze of wind ruffled Gale's hair, as he waited for the Ninjas under the clock tower. The clock tower was about ten feet high, and built as a memorable monumental for the third principal of the school. From what he knew, the clock had been imported from overseas. It was a waste of money, he thought. He put his hands on his green sweater, trying to keep warm. He didn't know, what could be the best attire to wear, so he decided to wear a light blue shirt, with his favorite green sweater Peeta had given him this past Christmas and some dark blue jeans.

The weather on campus at night was always fresh. Reading the time on the clock tower, it indicated him, that he was early twenty minutes. He hated the idea of having to join a society that only cares about bringing Snow down, or hurting others. All of this just to graduate and not have to repeat the semester. While he played with his converse hitting the ground, he heard light footsteps coming his way. Tearing his eyes from the floor, he saw Cato slowly approaching him. The other boy was wearing an orange sweater, (from the looks of it no shirt underneath) and some dark gray jeans. Show off, Gale thought.

Neither Gale nor Cato spoke, both more fascinated about the surroundings around them. Gale heard some noises, but no one was visible, it was then he felt something smacking him on the head, and then his world turned pitch black.

* * *

"Pass me the pink nail polish," Glimmer said to Katniss. The girls were doing their nails sitting crossed-legged on the Turkish carpet Clove had send to be placed on their dorm, and gossiping about the newest rumors going on around school. Glimmer added some of the light pink polish to her pinky, seeing if the color matched with her white skin color. Katniss had done her nails a deep purple color. She said it was Marvel's favorite color, Glimmer didn't doubt the other girl to wear purple undergarments as well.

" Haven't you noticed Cato and Clove have been fighting a lot recently, just yesterday I heard them going at it about some date Cato stood her up for hours. Apparently Cato had forgotten they had agreed to catch the movie premiering on the Student Cinema." Glimmer said.

Katniss finished applying her nail polish, blowing air to her nails to dry them. "I heard some things from Marvel as well. Just last week he told me, Clove has been annoying Cato about when he will propose to her."

"What!" Glimmer screamed. "Those two getting marry, will be like asking for Principal Snow to be less of an asshole and more of a happy person." Both girls laughed. "You know Clove, how she is. Cato and her had been dating for six years, is no wonder the girl wants Cato to pop the question to her along with an expensive diamond ring." Katniss said. After that they were both quiet for some seconds.

Glimmer eyes shined mischievously. "Can I tell you something, but promise me you won't tell anyone." Katniss got up from the floor and flopped on her cushiony bed, getting ready to sleep. "Shoot, I have Odair on the morning, and he always makes us run five laps. I need to be well rested," Katniss said.

"You know Gale Hawthorne, the leader of the Geeks." Katniss eyes perked with curiosity. "Who doesn't know Gale; only a loser wouldn't know Hawthorne."

Glimmer finished applying her nail polish, debating whether to tell her friend one of her most treasured secrets. She and Katniss were closer than Clove was to them when it came to friendship. "Remember last summer, at Bing's Party, the one that the cops crashed."

"Yes, I remember. Marvel and I left early." Katniss said blushing.

"HeandIhadsexonBing'sparentsroom." Glimmer said, speaking fast.

Katniss faced look baffled. Trying to decipher Glimmer's rushed words. Then her eyes almost fell down, "YOU WHAT!" Glimmer blushed. "Keep it quiet, you don't want to wake up the whole school."

"Oh, and have you told anyone else." Glimmer nodded a no; she knew how the others would feel. A Geek and a Barbie, it was forbidden. It was the same reason; she stopped talking to Peeta three years ago. "Don't worry, your secret will be safe with me, just tell me have you guys talked about it."

"No, after the cops crashed the party we left. I try talking to him early last semester and he said just to forget about it, he had been drinking too much and wasn't thinking about his actions." It was Katniss time to smile. "He is an ass for dumping a pretty girl like you, but don't worry if you want I can help you; maybe you guys can hook up. If it works, we deal later with the rest of the group." Glimmer got up and hugged her best friend.

* * *

When he woke up, he didn't remember why he was lying on a bench near his dorm. Or why there was a black envelope on his lap. Slowly, his mind became clearer and he remembered. The events of the previous hour, the Ninjas, outside on the patio, the clock tower, Cato, someone hitting him and falling down unconscious.

Rubbing his head, and sitting properly on the bench, Gale ripped open the envelope. Before taking out the vanilla sheet out, he scanned the hall, there was not a single soul out there, not even Cato. He didn't cared about what happened to the other boy, but he did wondered where he was.

Taking out the paper, he read the message.

Come and go, they all come for the same reason,

Seeking power, justice and revenge,

To be part of us, you have to be worthy of us,

A prize we required for you to join us,

A treasure from the leader we request,

A week you have to accomplish your task,

When the week is over, wait for us near the astronomy tower.

Gale, re-read the paper, trying to understand the meaning of each word. They required for him to steal something to obtain the membership to psycho society. The question was who he had to steal from. Then it all made sense, he had to steal something valuable from Snow.


	8. Act Seven

**I better get some awesome reviews. Lol**

**This was a challenging chapter for me; I wanted to make the last scene perfect. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. **

Act Seven

Clove nails dug into the skin of the taller boy, as she moaned out his name. "Let's make this quick, is past curfew time." The boy only kept on thrusting his man hood deep into her, making cry out in pleasure. "Marvel you're so good." The boy smiled down at the petite girl, she knew it drove him crazy, hearing his name being cried out by her.

Several more thrust and Clove felt Marvel coming into the latex condom. They were hiding inside the astronomy tower; few people would come this way this late at night. Marvel removed himself from her, cleaning and tossing the condom on a nearby trash bin, Clove arranged her clothes. "I hope this satisfies you and you will do what I asked you to do." Marvel grabbed her wrapping his arms on her waist. "I will, don't worry." He kissed her. They had been secretly seeing each other for the past year; it all had begun on the night of Bing's party. Cato had left mad at her for asking why he had taken such a long time to get to the party.

After arguing for an hour, he left. Soon she had found herself pinned against a wall, with a semi-drunk Marvel kissing her. Katniss, had left early as well as she had to catch an early flight the next day to the Capitol. Breaking the kiss from the lack of oxygen, Clove smirked. "I hope you do, sweetheart."

* * *

The next day, Peeta was finishing icing the last cupcakes on his home economics class. Cinna, who was the professor of the class, had tasked them with baking the cupcakes for a fundraiser sale. It was absurd, Peeta thought. The school didn't need money.

He just finished his work, turned it in and was able to leave class. Cinna was always astounded by his work. Peeta was able to bake from simple things, to whole layers of cakes. Not had only he won an award for best dessert, but he had made many people fallen in love with the sweet things he could bake, Gale was an example.

Thinking about Gale, made Peeta frowned. His best friend had arrived to the dorm, an hour after curfew. He had never done that before, and it broke his heart trying to picture what Gale had been up to. The remaining of the early classes went by fast, during lunch he decided to skipped and head to the library.

As Peeta studied some of the books on the history section, his eyes befall on a black book. Reaching up to it, he took the dusty book from the shelf. It seemed that the book hadn't been checked-out in ages. Reading the title, it appeared to be a yearbook of the school from the class of the 1936. Flipping it open, the dust made him sneeze. Some of the pictures made him smiled, others made him laughed at the weird attires of back then. The uniform had changed over the course of the year, he noticed that. Finally he came to a group picture, of the original Geek and Barbie's, this was weird, Peeta thought.

_Hadn't the cliques been formed a year early, the school had been built on 1935_. Unless the records were wrong, historians always tend to make mistakes. On the center of the page were a young girl and boy shaking hands, the former leaders of each clique. Peeta read the names of the young man, _Alma Coin, leader of the Geeks and Coriolanus Snow, leader of the Barbie's_.

Peeta closed the yearbook, Principal Snow, had been one of the founders of the Barbie's. It didn't make much sense, except the man was around seventy-six years old. How in the world could such an old man still have much energy to run a school?

* * *

Madge, Foxface and Rue (who she didn't approve to be sitting on this place) had claimed a booth at the far corner of The Pub. The Pub was owned by Haymitch Abernathy, one of the richest men of the city, aside from Principal Snow. High school students, along with college students were welcomed, but in separate days. Every second Friday of the month belonged to the high school students of West Valley. A waiter came to take their order; they weren't allowed to get any alcoholic beverages, so the three girls order a glass of lemonade.

The boys were still not here, but she knew Thresh was trying to get a hold of some alcohol, Gale had been lost all day and Peeta had texted her letting her know he would be a little late. Her eyes scanned the surrounding around her, it was mostly empty. The Pub wouldn't get full until around ten at night, when the older teenagers would get here. "You guys know the drill?" She asked.

Foxface who had been licking the straw of her lemonade looked up, "Yes, we will all come out with excuses and leave the love birds alone." Madge smiled.

"And I have already filled Thresh in with the plan." Rue informed the older girls. "He said he was going crazy thinking it was just him seeing the sexual chemistry those two have for each other, his words not mine." Rue flashed a dazzling smile. Madge smiled at the youngest girl from the group, how devious of her. Madge felt eyes on her; she scanned the room again, and spotted at the far corner, the Barbie's.

All five of them laughing and pointing at the people around them, she noticed the lack of the leader on the conversation going at the table. From what Madge could detect, Cato had been looking at their table.

* * *

By the time Peeta got to The Pub, it was crowded, not the usual customers, but tourists. Haymitch must have broken the rule for once, he didn't mind, if it meant helping his old pal business, but he couldn't spot Haymitch anywhere, the old man usually sat close to the entrance. Instead he spotted the girls near the back exit door, no Gale or Thresh in sight. "Sorry I got caught up drawing something on art class for the final exam." He said smiling, as he took the seat next to Madge. Something was up and he knew it.

"How come we didn't see you during lunch, Gale and you were nowhere to be found?" Foxface asked.

Peeta played with his fingers. "I had to go and do some research at the library for Chemistry." The girls didn't question him further. He couldn't possibly tell them about what he found on the library, but he could ask them something else. "Gale was not in lunch, how come?" Madge and Foxface looked at each other.

"We thought he was with you, studying. Finals are coming in just four weeks." Rue answered before the other two girls could say anything. Peeta was about to ask more, when Thresh came to their table with two black bottles in hand. "Look girls, I got some of the good stuff, Vodka." Foxface, face lit up with enjoyment, Madge frowned and Rue smiled.

" I don—" Peeta was about to remind his friend, that he wouldn't be drinking tonight, until he saw Gale at the counter talking to no other than Glimmer. The girl was playing with her golden locks, while talking and smiling at Gale who kept nodding at every word the girl said. "Give me that." Peeta took a bottle out of Thresh hand, pop the cork open and took a big gulp out of it. All eyes were on him, not just his friends but Cato as well.

* * *

The girl kept on talking, about how much she missed him and how they should get together and try to work things out, get to understand each other better. Gale just kept nodding his head; the girl was giving him a major headache. "Glimmer," he started saying, pushing Glimmers hand away from his shoulder. "I think we should talk later, on a more secluded place, my friends are waiting for me, and I'm already late as it is." Gale left a very flustered and angry Glimmer, but he didn't care.

By the time he got to the table, Foxface was semi-drunk, Thresh was pouring a glass of what smelled like Vodka on a glass, Madge had her eyes closed and Rue was eating some French fries. Peeta who was sitting next to Madge had his eyes lowered to the floor. He took the only empty seat next to Peeta.

"Guys, is like I have walked to a funeral, why the silence." No one said anything. "Hey Peeta is everything alright man?" He asked his younger friend.

"I…s…all…fu…ki..n.g..fi..n..ee.."Peeta slurred. He was drunk; Gale had never seen the younger boy drunk before.

"H…ow…is….th…e…pre…tt…y…blo…n…de…you….we….ree…tal..kin…g…to…." Could Peeta be jealous, Gale thought.

"I just remember I have to go, my parents wanted for me to go and take care of my grandma for the weekend." Madge excused herself from the table.

"I... got to go as well." Foxface said. "Let me take you home," said a more sober Thresh. "I will catch you guys later," said his big friend to him and the others.

Almost to the door, Thresh turned around to scream over the loud crowd, "Rue, are you coming?" Rue smiled at him and Peeta saying her goodbyes and went to follow her cousin. He had not even been inside for five minutes, and his friends have ditched him. For the exception of one, who was drunk as hell.

"Peeta I think is time for us to go home early as well. Want me to drop you at your house or you want us to stay on campus."

"N…oo…ho…me…" Peeta slurped while resting his head on Gale shoulder. Gale knew Peeta's mom would make a big fuss about her son being drunk. He took Peeta, adjusting most of his friend weight on his shoulder, and dragged him out of the bar. Gale didn't notice a pair of eyes following him and Peeta out of the Pub. A pair of cerulean eyes, filled with jealousy.

Gale stumbled with Peeta through the dorm hallway trying to balance his friend and the dorm key to their room. Once he manages to open the door, he helped Peeta to the bed, and closed the door behind. He then undressed Peeta, taking off his shoes, and black jeans, leaving him on with a cotton white shirt and a pair of green boxers, the sight of his friend semi-naked on front of him made his stomach flutter with intense heat.

" Gal..e…," Peeta whispered. "I'm here." Gale sat next to his drunken friend on the bed. "Gal…e…co…me…clo..se…r…" Gale got closer to Peeta, who took his head on his arm and whispered on his ear, "I…ki…ss…ed…Ca…to…tw.i..ce…" Gale removed Peeta's hand from his face. Peeta was laughing. Gale was shocked by his best friend confession. Angry, at knowing someone else had tasted Peeta lips, knowing it was Cato, his enemy. Gale leaned down and kissed Peeta.

Peeta kissed him back, both boys moaning. Gale ran his hand over Peeta's blonde hair, messing it up. Gale wanted more from his friend, but he would not take advantage of the younger boy while drunk. Breaking the kiss, he kissed Peeta on the forehead. Peeta whimper at the loss of Gale lips. Just as Gale was about to leave he heard Peeta clearly say, "I love you Gale." Then Peeta started snoring.

* * *

**I felt that many things happened on this Bings Party, don't you all agree. If you want a flashback scene to the party, leave it as a comment letting me know. **


	9. Act Eight

**Act Eight is here. I have been busy with end of the year term at school. **

**Enjoy. REVIEW! AND PLEAS GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE. I HAVE POSTED A POLL FOR THIS STORY…. I will say this, the poll shows me a tie, and I hope someone can break it. **

Act Eight

Gale banged his head on the shower door. The water running down his body, through all the night he couldn't sleep. Just thinking he had kissed Peeta, his best friend. He had acted on jealousy, he wasn't gay. He had a crush on Katniss, and for Pete's sake, he had sex last year with Glimmer. He had enjoyed it.

His eyes stung with the soap running down on him, finishing his bath, and changing to some comfortable clothing (a maroon shirt, and some gray jeans), placing some pain killers on Peeta's dresser and a note, he made his way out of the dorm. Peeta will not be waking up anytime soon, he just hoped Peeta wouldn't remember the kiss. For now he had bigger things to worry about. First stop was the main office, where he knew Annie worked till twelve before heading home on Saturdays.

* * *

Marvel eyes scanned the hall before making his way to Peeta's dorm. Gale had just walked out, and from what he could see, the other boy was in a hurry. His plan would work to perfection, Peeta was drunk, last night he had seen the younger boy leaving drunk on the arms of Gale.

Marvel opened the door, which wasn't locked. Perfect, he thought. There on bed, lay an almost naked Peeta. His work easier than he thought it would be. He quickly removed the camera around his neck, went up to the other boy and removed his shirt and boxers. He took about a dozen pictures, in compromising positions. In some of them, Marvel got in, hiding his face from the camera. When he checked the pictures he had taken, and knew he had good material, he clothed Peeta back and left the dorm.

First thing, Gale noticed was Annie pinned down on her desk by no other than Finnick Odair, the coach. Annie's blouse was opened, and from what Gale could see she was wearing no bra. Gale cleared his throat, making both secretary and coach break apart. Annie blushed; Finnick only stared at the wall trying to hide his erection, which to Gale's eyes was still darn visible.

"Sorry for interrupting such a lovely time, but I need to talk to Annie." Gale said, smiling at them. Finnick said good-bye to Annie, but not before locking eyes with Gale, as if imploding him to not spread word about this. As long, as Annie cooperates with him, his lips would be lock. All composed and looking professional again, Annie stared at him. "What can I do for you Mr. Hawthorne?"

Now as Gale inspected Annie, she wasn't bad looking, not at all. "I need to know the address of the principal—"

"No, I can't help you with that, information as that is private and—"

"I'm more than sure the principal wouldn't mind hearing about his secretary wasting her time doing inappropriate things while at work. How scandalous would that be for the school, for your career." Annie fingers tapped on the desk. "Fine, here, but you can't tell anyone I gave it to you, and I don't want to know why you need the address." Annie wrote the address on a sheet of paper, folded the paper in two, she then handed it to him. "Remember no one can know." Gale smiled down at her, he pity her, knowing the principal would punish her severely if he were to find out she was slacking during work.

* * *

Peeta woke up to a painful throbbing on the side of his forehead, his mind was blurry and his eyes couldn't focus on something for more than five seconds or he would get dizzy. Next to him, on the dresser a cup of water and some pills were awaiting for him. Opening the bottle of painkillers with shaking hands, popping two and drinking all the water he felt better. Not entirely better, but somehow the pills did reduce the throbbing on his forehead.

He didn't remember much from the previous night. All he remembers was seeing Glimmer and Gale talking, and he drinking almost half of the Vodka bottle Thresh brought. Removing the covers, he realized he was only wearing boxers and a thin cotton shirt. Gale must have brought him back to the dorm and removed his clothes. A piece of paper was also next to the pills, now that everything had stopped spinning he could see well again.

Unfolding the paper, it revealed the elegant handwriting of his best friend.

_Peeta, sorry I had to leave you unattended. Got some errands to run, but for sure I will see you later tonight. If by any chance I don't make it, forgive me. I took the privilege last night of taking your clothes off, so you could sleep well. Don't forget to take the painkillers, and if you need anything call me._

_Gale H._

What could be extremely important for Gale to leave without waiting for him to wake up, Peeta thought. His friend definitely was acting weird, and he would get to the bottom of this, after taking a shower that was. He still smelled like alcohol.


	10. Act Nine

**Chapter Nine is here. Oh wow, nine chapters already and only around 25 reviews. Not bad, I wish there was more. **

**Also around 400 people read each chapter, and there are only twenty votes in total. Remember go to my profile and vote for your favorite hunky. Cato or Gale it is that simple, won't take no more than one minute. I also thank all those who take the time to read, review and much more. **

**One last message, anyone out there knows how to draw really well, and is willing to do two portraits. One of Gale and Peeta and another of Peeta and Cato, either kissing or hugging, I would forever be in gratitude for that person.**

* * *

Act Nine

"It backfired on us. Haymitch was spying them from his office window, they left three minutes after us, and Peeta just texted me saying he is staying at the dorm, alone. Gale ditched him." Madge spoke with concerned through the phone; Foxface was on the other side of the line.

"What did you expect, Peeta drank half the bottle of Vodka, Gale got there extremely late, and to top it, he was talking to Glimmer."

Madge played with the cord of the non-wireless phone. Her grandma had a soft spot for old junk. "Now that you mention it, I think Peeta reaction was caused by jealousy. When has that boy ever drunk so much on his life, except for that time at Bing's? He got extremely wasted; I still don't know how he managed to get home." Foxface remained silent on the other side.

"Is everything alright?" Foxface kept quiet. "Foxfa—

"I think Peeta might be in love with Gale, but how do we prove that. Then I thought what about if we lock them on a room for twenty-four hours or…" Madge laughed.

"Not your best idea Geek, those two share a room. Meaning they spend more time together than any of us and they still haven't done any move on each other. The only thing is to wait, the Prom is close. Maybe during that day we can work our magic on them." Foxface grunted through the phone. "I still haven't bought a dress or been asked."

"There is always Thresh available." Foxface stayed quiet again.

* * *

Gale observed the mansion through some binoculars. He had parked his red mustang at the end of the street. Before breaking into the house he needed to memorize every small detail, and come out with a good plan. Not only was the mansion located on the richest avenue of district twelve streets, and was highly secured by cameras and securities.

Two securities were posted at the entrance of the gate, one inside near the front door and he knew there could be others around. Cameras, he had spotted six so far. Two at the main entrance (just above the securities), one at the front door, and three on the oak trees around the mansion, and the many more that have to be inside.

_Dammit_, Gale thought. Breaking in would be more complicated than he thought, but he could do it. Not today, but Monday.

* * *

Peeta opened the door to the laundry room, West Valley High own laundry room. It was empty and quiet during the weekend. Usually it was crowded and noisy, now it gave him the creeps. A basket full of his clothes and Gale was on his side. He hated doing laundry, but Gale had done it last week.

Bending down to the basket, he put the clothes on three different piles depending. White clothes, color clothes and underwear, as he was checking into the jeans, he took out a vanilla sheet of paper from one of Gale's jeans. A sheet of the same texture and style, as the one he had received on his locker room, except this one had some sort of riddle. If Cato had been right, about the Ninjas sending him that letter, it meant this letter was from them, except it was Gale's.

"And I thought the laundry room would be empty today." Peeta jumped, letter falling to the floor. He quickly bends over and placed it back on the jeans, he wouldn't wash those today. He turned around to see a smirking Cato, shirtless and with a basket of clothes. Just his luck, he thought, having to run into Cato at a time like this, when his mind was still trying to get rid of a hangover. Ignoring the older boy, he dumped the first pile of clothes into the washing machine.

Cato took the second washing machine next to his. Unlike him, he threw all the clothes inside, how smart of Cato. What to expect from the Barbie's leader. Peeta took out his phone, he had zero alerts. Gale hadn't responded back to the text he had sent him earlier. Sitting in top of the washing machine, he rested his head on his hands. "I saw you last night, leaving The Pub drunk, are you feeling good. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Peeta snorted.

"What do you care about my well-being, you're just a liar and a Barbie." Cato cut the distance between the two of them placing himself on front of Peeta. "I do care for you, even if we are supposed to hate each other. I have a confession to make to you, Peeta Mellark." Peeta raised his eyebrows in a puzzled look, Cato shirtless showing his god-like abs made it harder to ignore him. His hands just wanted to touch them, and touch many more things.

"Peeta, I love you. I have been in love with you ever since that night." Peeta taken aback by the confession of the older boy, he just couldn't think straight. That night, what night was Cato talking about? Soon warm lips were on his, ravishing his mouth, and he kissed back. Passion and lust filled every inch of his body. A distant memory tries to make his way back into his mind, but then it was gone. His hands roamed all over Cato's hard chest, and then they lay on his belt. They broke the kiss, both staring at each other. No words needed to be shared, their eyes communicating with each other instead. Peeta cautiously unbuckle the belt, but at that moment someone grabbed Cato and pushed him to the ground.

Peeta saw Gale punching the older blonde, not letting him defend himself. Without thinking Peeta jumped on top of Gale, trying to protect Cato. Cato wiped blood from his mouth; Gale had not done severe damages this time. The other boy injuries from the previous fight were just healing; he couldn't deal with more to soon.

"Is better if you leave now," Gale snarled. He had never seen his friend so angry, he released Gale. Cato left, leaving his clothes behind.

"Gale—"

"Peeta I forbid you as your leader to talk to him, ever again. You know the rules; a Geek can't never date a Barbie or even be friends." Peeta felt angry, he had never disobeyed his friend as his leader, but what gave him the right to forbid him from talking to the other boy, while he had been flirting with Glimmer last night, and been gone the whole morning.

"I'm not going to do that. I will not a puppet to your rules this time, Gale Hawthorne. I don't know what's going on with me and Cato, but I'm—

His words were cut by Gale lips. Peeta was shocked, but he quickly recovered and kissed back, this is what he wanted, to be in this position for a long time. Kissing his best friend, be more than just his friend. Gale broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. "Peeta Mellark, I'm in love with you, would you be my boyfriend?"

Peeta was speechless.


	11. Act Ten

Act Ten

Peeta stared at the wall behind Professor Trinket. His mind at the moment in another world thinking about Gale, his boyfriend. The calling Gale _boyfriend _had a good ring to it, except something was amiss. Peeta felt something was missing, they had talked about keeping it low, but somehow things were different now. He was taken no longer single, and on his first real relationship, with another man.

Peeta dreaded feeling incomplete and not just incomplete, but not trusting his boyfriend. Gale still had to explain about the Ninjas letter on his jeans, Peeta just didn't know how to bring out the topic. "Mr. Mellark, pay attention, I know the semester is almost over, but we have a busy, busy schedule to follow before finals next week." Peeta grunted.

* * *

Cato opened his locker door, he just couldn't think straight. He had let his desire for Peeta take over him, not thinking of the consequences. He had a girlfriend, one his parents approve of and wanted him to marry after college. Except, the initial spark of their relationship, was gone. Peeta, he was the reason the spark had died. Someone was leaning next to the locker next to his. "May I know the honor of your unexpected visit to my locker ?" Cato slammed the door, to see a serious Gale.

"Don't feel honored; I come here for three reasons. Reason number one to ask you, if you got another," Gale lowered his voice, "letter from the ninjas, about a certain task." Cato stared at the other boy, the Ninjas. "Yes, and I will not be speaking about that with you, after all this is almost like a competition, seeing who will get it. The clock is ticking Hawthorne; we have until Thursday before Snow calls us to his office."

Gale smiled. "Right. Well, let me tell you the second reason why I'm here. To apologize for not breaking your face yesterday, as my boyfriend is making me tell you how sorry I am." Cato stayed stunned, had he heard the other boy right, boyfriend.

"Is better if you keep away from Peeta, he is officially my boyfriend, and soon the whole school will know." Gale showed me his phone, uploading a website. Not just any website the school website. "You wouldn't dare, Peeta—"

"Peeta was the one with the idea, he doesn't want us to be hiding, all I have to do is send a quick message to the Newspaper of the school, and it would be all over school, but don't worry I will not do that, yet." Gale patted my shoulder, and left laughing.

He stared at the back of the other boy, he wouldn't be defeated this easy, he would fight for Peeta and he knew exactly why. All his plans would come crumbling down otherwise.

* * *

"Is Gale not coming to lunch today, again?" Peeta blushed; the others just stared at him. "He had something important to do," he answered. His blushing didn't go unnoticed, as the smaller member of the Geek had good eyes.

"Why are you blushing Peeta, it makes you look so adorable." Peeta face turned redder. "Nothing just, this change of weather outside is affecting me." Rue smiled, Madge stared at him, Foxface didn't glanced from her book, and Thresh was also missing from the table. A first, Thresh would always come to lunch; he always said he needed his energy.

"Foxface why is Thresh not—

She closed her book, "Why are you asking me, is not like I have him on my pocket." She rose from her place, and left. What in the world, was going on with her friend. Madge send him a sympathetic look. She knew what was going on with Foxface. Peeta was about to ask her, when an underclassman he seen in the hallways, came to the table.

"Peeta Mellark, is that you?" He asked nervously. "Yes," he replied. The boy shoved a large white envelope on the table and left. How strange. Rue and Madge just kept quiet. Peeta had seen too many envelopes this past week, they were scaring him already. Tearing it, he took out four glossy four by four pictures of him, naked with another man. Someone he didn't recognize. At first he was scared of having done something foolish when he was drunk, but Gale had brought him home. He saw a message scribbled on one of the pictures.

STAY AWAY FROM HIM BITCH.

Tears fought to escape from his eyes. He couldn't know someone so evil, to do this to him. He then turned to the Barbie's table and saw Clove sneering, and laughing her eyes on him. He knew who had done it and why, she knew about him and Cato.

* * *

Madge stared at her friend, not knowing what had caused that look of horror, and sadness upon his face. She just knew whatever was in the package had made him act like that. She turned her eyes to whoever he was staring at, Clove. One of the Barbie's and one she despises the most. It meant they had played another of the famous prank on one of her friends.

Madge got up from the table; she wasn't going to let someone get away from making Peeta sad. "Madge come back," Peeta implored her. She closed her ears to the noises of the cafeteria, to Peeta calling after her. Madge stopped right in front of Clove and the rest of the Barbie's who were looking at her. "Lost, I think your Geek friends are over there." Clove pointed to Peeta and Rue.

"Now I'm not lost, I'm here to warn you, leave Peeta in peace." Clove turned around on the table, her eyes locking with her boyfriend's. "Are you insane bitch, I haven't done anything to him." She said turning her eyes on her again. Madge had it.

She smacked Clove hard across the face. The other girl got up from her seat jumping on Madge. Madge wasn't weak, on the contrary she had taken classes in martial arts when little. Clove grabbed her blonde hair, pulling it, Madge bit into her ear. Earning a scream form the other girl, and the taste of her blood, Clove hit her on the head, making her dizzy. Madge used her free hand to pull on Clove's ponytail. Using her strength she slammed them both into a table, smearing their clothes with food.

Nothing around her made sense at the moment, she knew people were screaming, some to stop others cheering to continue fighting. She could swear she heard Peeta and Rue panic voices telling her to stop. The fight was cut short, as someone pulled them apart. Cato was holding Clove back, while she was being held by Professor Odair. Clove ear was bleeding, and so was her lower lip. Her hair was lose around her, and chocolate milk all over her uniform. Madge smirked, the adrenaline of hitting the other girl, subsiding.

"Help me take them to the Principal office," Odair said to Cato. She had never been there, but she knew a severe punishment lay ahead of her.


	12. Act Eleven

**Woah! I had this chapter done since a long time. I guess I just wanted to wait before uploading. REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY WELCOMED. **

Act Eleven

Gale jumped to the closest tree of the mansion, both guards below, unaware of him. Those special training classes in Camp 13, had suit him. His phone kept vibrating on his pocket, something was wrong, he could sense it. At the moment, his mission was his only priority. The suit he was using was the perfect combination to this mission. He extracted a thin bamboo tube from his robe, and inserted one poison dart. Aiming it at the guard on the entrance, who collapsed to the floor with the venom. The guard wasn't dead just unconscious. He did the same with the guards below him, who had heard their companion falling to the ground.

He ran across the yard, as fast as he could, jumped to the second floor of the mansion and broke through the balcony. His breath went away. Everything in here was extremely expensive. From old famous paintings of what appeared to be sixteenth century, to collection of rare objects, and gold statues of knights. He ran across a thin hallway, looking for guards or any more cameras. None. Stupid old man, he must be really confident of no one breaking into the mansion.

Gale came to a halt in front of a door design with circular patterns, and some sort of ceramic. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. No problem, he got a nail filer from his pocket, and in less than two minutes he had broken into what looked like Snow's private office. Entirely different from his office at school, here he had decapitated heads of animals, animals he must have hunted himself. A moose, a deer and the face of a fox were staring back at him, as if they were examining him.

He lost no time in checking for anything valuable. He looked around, but there was nothing. Just expensive art portraits. He made his way into the mahogany desk, opening each cabinet, only the last one was lock. Using the nail filer again, he opened the door. Inside were several folders, and not just any folders. Folders with his name on it, along with rest of the Geeks and the Barbie's, he grabbed Peeta's file. Inside was all of his boyfriend information, since the day the other boy had been born. Why was Snow doing with valuable private information, the school records only contain the basic information? Snow was hiding something, and he would find out. Among all the folders was also an old picture of a young women and man holding hands. He stared at the picture, he couldn't recognize any of them, it was an old black and white photograph. Tossing the photo back, he felt defeated. His mission had failed. Until a shiny sheath caught his eye; deep in the cabinet was some sort of weapon.

He took out a long sword, more like a Katana. The sheath covering it embedded in rubies. This would be perfect, Gale thought. This seems valuable, or else Snow wouldn't be hiding it. He tied the Katana to his robe, cleaned his mess and left.

He ran all the way to his car, parked two miles down from the mansion. Once inside his car, he removed his attire. The mask had been suffocating him. He placed the Katana on the back of the car. Pulling out his phone he saw he had four missed calls from his boyfriend and one voicemail.

Calling his voicemail, he heard the urgent voice of Peeta telling him to get his ass to the Principal Office, Madge had gotten on fight. Gale turned on the car and sped all the way to campus.

* * *

Peeta remained seated on the main office. Annie couldn't make him move this time, Madge was inside, his friend who was in trouble for him. Rue had gone to find Foxface and Thresh. The Barbie's were all sitting in front of him. Cato just kept staring at him, with an angry scowl on his face.

"Where are they?" Peeta heard his boyfriend desperate voice asking Annie. Peeta knew he should be mad at Gale, but seeing him here now made him feel glad. Gale saw him sitting there and went up to him. Instantly Peeta hugged his boyfriend, who hugged him back, not caring that the others were staring at him.

Peeta whispered to Gale's ear, "Where have you been, I been calling you like crazy?"

"I'm sorry, I had left my phone on the dorm, and when I went back for it I saw your calls." They broke the hug. Gale hand caressed his face, Peeta wanted nothing more than kiss him. As if reading his mind, Gale kissed him, hard. The people around them gasped. When they broke, Peeta noticed not only had the Barbie's witnessed their kiss, but three Geeks had been witness as well.

Rue smiled, Foxface was blushing and Thresh was grinning. "About time man, you got the princess." Peeta smiled at his dark skinned friend. Peeta knew this would be all over school even before the day would be over. And if looks could kill, Glimmer and Cato would have already been sentenced to lifetime in prison.

* * *

**Any suggestions of what all you would like to see. Next chapter, will be a special one.**


	13. Act Twelve

**Here is the next anticipated chapter of West Valley High.**

**A special gratitude to Yakamaniac, and My name is not important.**

**Also to all those who review, and make my day a better one.**

**Reviews and ideas are highly welcomed. **

**Act Twelve**

Principal Snow eyes were on the two young girls, who looked as if they have been in a riot. Their uniforms torn, dirty, hair in a mess, he simply was ashamed of them. He barely punishes girls, and when he did, the punishments were severe, but not this time. He would make an exception. "Both of you will help with the prom committee, starting today go to Professor Trinket, she is the one in charge of this year prom festivities."

The blonde girl spoke. "But sir, prom is only a week away and…"

"No excuses young lady," he said, his voice sounding cold and mean.

The other girl just smiled, Snow wanted to slap them both, but he resisted such urges. "You two can go now." The girls were about to open the door, when he spoke up again. "Ms. Undersee tell Mr. Hawthorne I need to speak to him, I'm more than sure he is outside." The girl nodded.

Minutes later, the dark haired boy walked into his office, his face held mixed emotions. Not knowing if either to be afraid or not of him, he loved causing fear among the students. "Mr. Hawthorne, you must not have forgotten your promise, how are things going?"

The young boy spoke with a clear voice, "Just fine, this week I will be initiated into the society." Snow eyes inspected the boy thoroughly, he wasn't being lied to. "Move this initiation faster, your classmate is already in, and I don't want you to stay behind." The boy's was shocked to hear that the other was in already. Snow had been shocked as well, when Cato had barged into his office two days ago to tell him, he had been initiated as a member.

"Nothing to worry about, I have everything under control," the boy said.

"I hope you do, or else your life will be on my hands."

* * *

Katniss stared at her blonde friend, who was shredding to pieces a pillow on their dorm. "You know, I will not be helping you clean that mess." White feathers were all over the once flawless floor. "I'm not asking for your help, Everdeen." Katniss flinched at her friend's harsh words.

"Peeta and Gale are together, I can't stand to seeing that." Katniss rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do about it?" Katniss asked her friend, who had begun cleaning her mess.

"I doubt Peeta knows his boyfriend and I had sex. I wonder what his reaction will be." Glimmer said, smiling.

Katniss knew her friend could be as vile and cruel as Clove at times. "Then I just wish you the best." Glimmer laughed. "I got this Everdeen, everything will fall to place. I will drive a wedge between those two."

"I got to get going and finish typing the essay for Bio, I will see you later tonight," Katniss said picking up her stuff and heading to the library. On her way she spotted underclassman students in a corner whispering, she knew what they were talking about. Peeta and Gale were the trending topic; their relationship was no secret to the school. She had a strange feeling Glimmer had spread the rumors around. Her black polished shoes clacked on the floor, but came to an abrupt halt.

Up ahead was her coach Finnick Odair shirtless. His body gleamed with sweat; he must have come from a run. She had heard the gossiping at school about him and Annie, the secretary. No doubt, seeing the coach from this new angle made her realize how handsome the older man was, and not just that, but how her cheeks were beet red as a tomato.

Unbuttoning the first three buttons from her uniform blouse, she made her way to the coach. Marvel had been distant with her and just as any guy, girls had their needs, and she had a feeling the coach could provide her with help.

* * *

Peeta wasn't entirely sure if he and Gale were doing the right thing. Being this open about their relationship to soon, the school could be cruel at times. Yes, he didn't want to be hiding his relationship, but something deep inside him it was not the right time. Peeta rested his forehead on the bookshelf of the library. At the moment, he wanted to escape everything; run away, but the farther he could run to was here, his sanctuary.

Gale currently had without a logical explanation disappeared again, saying he needed to run more errands. The image of the letter still haunted his head. He was trying to connect dots, but he didn't have enough information, yet. Peeta froze at the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Do you really love him?" A cold, familiar voice said behind him. Peeta lifted his head from the shelf and saw the older blonde boy, whose face was non-flawless for once. Peeta could spot dark shadows under his eyes, along with a few wrinkles. "Yes," Peeta replied.

Cato move closer to him, not letting any personal space between the two of them. "Cato, please let's forget we ever had something, whatever it was we had. You and I will never happen, I love Gale." Cato was just inches away from me. "No, I know I have feelings for you Peeta—"

"You have Clove, is not fair for her, or for me." Cato touched my cheek caressing it with his rough, manly fingers, yet they were smooth as a baby's bum. "Peeta," Cato whispered. His lips were just inches apart from mine. Cato closed the distance, kissing me. It was a different kiss this time, it wasn't rough or desperate, but sweet and slow. As if we had all eternity to kiss. Just like that a distant memory, that must have been suppressed at the back of my mind try to make its way back to my mind, again. _Music, loud music played on the background, people laughing, the clanking of wine bottles._ As Cato broke the kiss, the memory disappeared. Peeta opened his eyes, fear must have been evident in them.

"What's wrong Peeta, did I hurt you." Again, this memory was trying to resurface, and it had happened twice, when he had kissed Cato. " I need to go," he said, leaving a baffled Cato behind.


	14. Act Thirteen

**Here is the next chapter, I have added another mystery and love interest to Peeta. Maybe not. :) **

**For sure I do have added another mystery. Meaning the story might drag longer than I expected. I'm not sure if you guys like the idea. Reviews are welcomed along with ideas and anything else. This scene was inspired unfortunately from Twilight, where Bella is rescued by Edward. I'm no fan of the movies; I see them just to not be only moron not having watched the Twilight movies. I did read all four books, was a fan way before the movies came out. Too bad, the whole crazy idea of some fan girls made me hate the series. Sorry for that rant! Enjoy.**

* * *

Act Thirteen

Peeta ran out of breath, he wanted to escape everything and this time he had gone beyond the grounds of the school. He was lost, somewhere around what looked as avenue thirteen. The worst place he could be. Not only was he lost, he left his wallet and phone back on his dorm. It was getting dark, the sky above was turning a dark gray, and the wind had picked up speed slapping his face.

He continued walking down the streets, most of the buildings here were either abandoned, or completely in ruins. This side of town had been in a riot years before he was born, something to do with abuse of citizens' rights. At the moment, he just wanted to get back to the main street and from there make his way back to the school. He stopped dead on his track when he saw a group of thugs at the corner of the street, five of them, looking like hobos, smoking some sort of weird substance, all unaware of his presence. Two of them were wearing thorn sweaters, while the other three were shirtless.

Peeta was turning back, when one of them spoke up, "Pretty boy why don't you come and join us." Peeta continued walking, trying to find safety. He heard the footsteps of the thugs behind him, who had followed him, they were getting closer. "Don't be afraid, we don't bite," the same guy said once again. Peeta picked up his speed. All of sudden, he was grabbed from behind and slammed against a brick wall. He fought to get free, but one of the shirtless guys was pinning him. "Hey there don't struggle we just want to have some fun."

Peeta squeezed his eyes shut. If he was going to be raped he didn't want to see their faces. His attacker was then yanked from him. Peeta opened his eyes to see a gracefully man dressed in white ninja robes, beating the thugs to pulp as they were nothing for his marvelous strength.

The ninja fought with grace, knocking each of the guys. He was mesmerized by his savior; it meant he was on his side. He had trouble with the one who had pinned him against the wall, the guy had pulled out a knife stabbing at the air, but his attempts were futile. The ninja kick the guy on the groin, making the hobo collapse to the floor in pain.

Peeta still in shock was grabbed by the ninja and pulled to safety. They ran like mad men, thunder started booming on the sky, and just a few seconds later it begun to rain. The two of them entered an empty building hiding from the thugs. It was the best thing to do, hide, until the storm was over. The ninja and he were soaking wet, his golden locks were glued to his forehead.

The mysterious ninja slumped to the hard concrete floor, resting his body against the fragile wood wall. "Thanks for saving me," he said. The ninja only nodded, his face was obscured by the white mask, and the only thing visible were his lips. He walked closer to the ninja who had saved his life. The storm outside had grown stronger, and he worried that the building would collapse on them. Peeta came closer to the ninja, whose breath had grown shallower. He saw a red stain of what looked blood on the shoulder of the ninja. Peeta kneel down down; his savior had been hurt in the process.

"You're hurt; we need to get you to a doctor." The ninja said nothing, just hissed in pain, as Peeta tied his tie to the shoulder trying to add pressure to the wound. Soon their eyes locked, Peeta couldn't see them through the mask, but he felt as if the other man was seeing beyond his soul. The gloved hand of the ninja went up to his face, caressing it just as a lover does. Peeta could not bear a man dying for him, so he did something abruptly, something he felt was out of character from him. He leaned down and kissed the man, giving him something in exchange for saving him, and to remember before dying.

Somehow the lips he was kissing felt awfully familiar. He broke the kiss, now he had officially cheated on Gale more, kissing two different guys. "I will go for help, you just wait here." He ran outside into the eye of the storm on the look up for help. Searching for anyone on the empty streets of the town he found no one, by the time he made his way back to the building, the ninja was long gone. The only thing that remained was a locket and a white rose. He picked them up, and tucked the locket on the pocket of his pants. Who was that mysterious ninja? For now he would call him, his white knight.


	15. Act Fourteen

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy and review. **

**Heads up, next chapter more drama. You might not see Peeta in the next, but you will see our lovely Clove, Cato, and more of Katniss storyline which will be important later. **

Act Four

Peeta arrived back at school, way beyond school curfew. His clothes were dirty, wet, his hair a mess, and his eyes were red from the water of the rain. By the time he got to the dorm, he was being enveloped by several pairs of arms.

"Peeta, where have you been, we been so worried about you," Madge said crying into his shoulder. Peeta was too tired to explain anything to his friends.

"Princess, what happened to you?" Thresh asked him. Peeta stared at the big bulk of his friend, standing behind Rue. Foxface was handing him a towel to wrap around his shoulders. "Where is Gale?" Is all that could come out from his mouth.

"He went to look for you about five hours ago, when we realized you were gone. He found your phone and wallet on the bed, and he just had this feeling you were in trouble." Peeta stared at his friends, they all have been worried about him, and his boyfriend was still out there looking for him.

"Don't worry Princess, I just texted him letting him know you're safe and sound."

"I want to take a shower," he said with a flat tone of voice.

"Of course darling, Rue and Foxface can you two go ahead and prepare Peeta a hot shower." The girls nodded a yes and headed to the bathroom, while Madge rummaged through his closet for clothes. Thirty-minutes later he was clean, clothed with a pair of nylon pajamas and a thin white cotton shirt.

* * *

Madge worried about Peeta, the younger boy had come back, wet, agitated and tired. Wherever he had been, must have affected him. Her friend had disappeared after lunch; Foxface had been the first one to mention it. Madge went on the look-out for Peeta with no luck, she instead found an extremely angry Cato punching some lockers on the east side of school, close to Astronomy tower. Thresh was then alerted of the situation and went to look around the school fields, with no luck either, she then had to tell Gale. Gale answered his phone after calling him about ten times, and let her know; he would go and look for Peeta. She knew Gale was hiding something and so was Peeta.

Peeta didn't want to say the reason he had come the way he did, and she would find out even if it meant the hard way. She looked at her friends, Foxface was currently reading, _Tarzan of the Apes_, Thresh was asleep on the floor and Rue was working on what looked as Trigonometry homework. She thirsts for water, but she didn't want to leave Peeta's side until Gale got back. "Rue," the young girl lift her head from her pile of homework, "you think it would be a hassle for you, if I ask you to go buy me a bottle of water at the vending machine on the corner."

The young girl eagerly smiled at her, "No, of course not, I was thinking about going to buy me a snack anyways." Madge smiled at the girl, handing her a five dollar bill form her pursue.

"Here buy your snacks from here and bring Foxface something as well." Rue walked out of the door.

* * *

Just her luck, the vending machine at the corner of the male's dorms was out of order; she had to go all the way to the one close to the greenhouse where Biology classes were held. The female dormitories weren't particular close. As Rue inserted the five dollar bill, selected her drinks, she heard a noise. Her ears were alerting her of someone close to her, she knew it wasn't any teachers. By this time they were all home, and even if there was a curfew, it wasn't severely enforce.

Rue walked with her things on hands, but decided to put the stuff on the side, as she entered the greenhouse. Rain was falling down the sky hard outside, the many rare plants around her made her tremble, and her frizzy hair didn't like the idea of getting wet. Finally at the end of the botanic garden, she spotted a person, whose face was covered by a white mask, but was shirtless, some sort of bandage around his shoulder.

What in the world was going on here, she thought. Suddenly the man took off the mask, and she almost lost her balance and breath. Thankfully she regained it, but not before a pot fell down breaking.

"Who is there?" She ducked behind some palms, and ran to the other entrance of the botanic garden, in the opposite direction. She ran until she was safely hidden behind a statue of a previous principal.

She stayed there for about ten minutes before getting out; her eyes had witnessed something that must have been some sort of secret. By the time she went back to the door, having to buy the drinks and snacks at the vending machine on the girls' dormitories, Madge questioned her, why it took her so long. She couldn't possibly tell her, so she said the machines nearby were broken.

Apparently Madge believed her. Minutes later the door opened, revealing a pale-faced Gale wearing a blue soaked shirt and some denim khaki jeans with some open-toe sandals. "Where in the world have you been?" Madge asked the older teen.

"I was looking everywhere, by the time Thresh called me; I was around the border of the district. I went crazy looking for him." Gale proceeded to the bed, kneeling next to Peeta. Rue knew Gale loved Peeta, but to what extend did that love applied.

* * *

_**Sorry for the grammar, I did this chapter in a rush. Enjoy and reviews are welcomed, along with ideas. **_


	16. Act Fifteen

**No Peeta, but more secrets and a new plan for revenge is made in this chapter. Next chapter we see Peeta and his dazzling smile. **

Act Fifteen

Clove was beyond irritated, as she was putting on her pink bra and panties back on. "Is that all you going to do, smoke and just stayed there?" Cato who was still naked under the bed covers smoking a cigarette and ignoring her. Her anger was getting to her, during the sex Cato had been distant, not really himself. She knew the reason, her boyfriend was thinking about the loser-geek-queer-boy. She hated Peeta Mellark with a passion, and now because of him, she was just stuck on Prom duty.

"Is there anything you want me to tell you. The sex was great as usual; you're a perfectionist when it comes to sexual stuff." Cato smirked, blowing a puff of smoke. Clove coughed. "At least be more considerate and try complimenting me, I'm your girlfriend."

Cato groaned, tossing the cigarette on the carpet, letting the ambers die. "This carpet cost a lot of money for you to be leaving cigarette stains on it." Cato blue eyes just examined her, up and down. "Clove just shut up."

She did, but not for the reason he thought. Marvel had just sent her a text message telling her to hurry up. _Perfect_, she thought. It must mean Marvel did bought what she requested him earlier during the day. "I'm leaving then, your dorm rinks of weed and smoke." Cato laughed. "I don't smoke weed, that shit is Marvel." Clove only grinned.

She put on her skirt and blouse. As she was opening the door, Cato's next words froze her on the spot. "Don't forget Friday we have dinner at my folks house, they been bragging that they miss you. Be ready." Shit, she thought. She had plans with Marvel to go skinny dipping. She turned to face her pathetic boyfriend. "I will be there, wouldn't want to make the in-laws wait do we?" She said mocking Cato. Slamming the door behind, she made her way to the astronomy tower. Cato had kicked Marvel out for the night, but apparently the night hadn't gone according to plan. At times she wanted to end her relationship with Cato, but she couldn't the marriage was beneficial for her family.

It the two of them got married, it meant the financial problems of her family could be finally gone. A tear rolled down her cheek. She hated her life. She pretended to be a strong girl, to make others fear her, but inside all she wanted was to be loved back.

Clove found Marvel leaning against the cobblestone wall of the tower, he smiled at her. As soon as they were close, they both instantly leaned into each locking lips into a passionate kiss. Clove broke the kiss, a minute later. "Did you get it?" Marvel handed her a plastic bag. She opened the bag to see a tiny video camera, the size of a pea. "Do you know how to install it?"

He smiled at her once again. "It will be up and running by tomorrow, I will sneak into his dorm and install the camera. It won't take more than a couple of hours before we are able to see everything going-on, on that dorm. We might have good information by tomorrow to finally get rid of him."

"Just don't fail me again." She kissed him hard; she could feel Marvel's erection on her tight. She could handle another go at it; Cato had left her unsatisfied anyways.

* * *

Principal Snow re-watched the security cameras. Whoever had sneaked into his mansion would pay. Just the same way that his guards had, for not being attentive, for being weak. He himself had killed all three and disposed of their bodies, new ones were hired instantly. No one questioned him about what happened to the previous ones. All he could see was a blur of something green running across his lawn, or was it white?

Everything was there, whoever had broken in, hadn't taken anything valuable. Except for his Katana, the one he had stolen from his arch-enemy years ago. His brittle-pale hand started shaking. Slowly he open a secret cabinet, four small test tubes stared back at him. With shaking hands, he took a test tube and drank the green liquid on it. It tasted sour, but once he ingested the liquid, his hand stopped shaking. He closed the secret door; an image of himself stared back at him through the mirror.

His white hair had regained some of its dark brown color, and even some of his wrinkles were gone. He couldn't keep it any longer; he was running out of ideas. With only two more mixtures of the formula he would die. He needed to find Coin and fast. She was the only one with the secret formula. He should have been more careful, whoever had stolen his katana, could have been the same person who stole the formula from him. Now without it, he was vulnerable to anything.

* * *

**Like, hate. Review. Show some loving to this! **

**You see more of Clove's true self. The storylines are advancing. I really don't want to rush things. Next chapter, more Peeta and Gale drama, plus you get to see a dramatic surprise. Katniss didn't made it to this chapter, but she is on the next. **

**I would love if this could be a TV show lol. **


	17. Act Sixteen

**I know I haven't updated, tomorrow is my last final, finally. I been also caught up reading Fifty Shades of Grey, I just bought it today. Absolutely a catching read. I'm learning a lot. This chapter is the turning point of the story. :) Soon, the action will begin. **

Act Sixteen

Katniss moves quietly through the room, rummaging through the drawers. She put on her school P.E clothes, looking at the snoring shapes of her two best friends she went out the room. The morning air was doing wonders to her, she felt renewed all over again. Last night had been fantastic, she had gotten into her teacher pants for a third time, but she had also secured her grade for the semester.

As she ran through the grounds of the school, she noticed at a distance Principal Snow and Odair arguing. She hid behind a tree, trying to eavesdrop, but it was difficult when the two men were at least a mile away. Her eyes widened in fear, when she saw Snow slapped Odair hard across the face. The principal left leaving Odair caressing his cheek, then as in cue Odair turned to the tree she was hiding. She ducked behind the tree, but she knew that it had been too late, Finnick had seen her.

She ran, like a mad woman. Her slippery shoes, made it difficult but she was able to make it to the school only to be pinned against a cobblestone wall. Grey eyes were staring at her, the hand of an elderly man covering her mouth from calling for help. "You saw nothing out there young lady or else is your life on the line," Snow said in a husky tone, his voice filled with malice. He let go of her, and she just continued running.

* * *

Peeta head throbbed with pain, as if a knife had cut through it. He was trying to remember, but his mind was fuzzy, and so was his vision. He could barely make out the person standing next to him. A couple of more minutes, and his situation composed. He could clearly see Gale in his uniform, smiling at him. "You finally woke up, you had me worried sick." Gale kissed him on the forehead.

"How long was I out?" Peeta asked.

"Three days." _Three days._ Then it meant today was Thursday, he had been asleep for three days. He had missed school for three days, the evens of Monday flooded back to his mind. Cato's kissing, him kissing him back, him running, the thugs harassing him, rain, and the white knight, his hero. He gasped _the white knight_. He tried to sit up, only to fall back in bed. "Easy there, you need to rest a bit more, and don't worry about your classes I already spoke to all your teachers, they're allowing you to take the finals on Saturday." Great, more things to worry about, he thought.

"I have to get going to class, but I will be back later tonight." Peeta only nodded, his mind was somewhere else. Gale bends down and kisses him chastely on the lips, his lips they felt awfully familiar to another pair of lips. When Gale broke the kiss, he winced in pain. "Are you okay?

"Absolutely perfect, I just had a rough day yesterday on Odair's class; he can be a bitch sometimes." Gale smiled, patted his head, just as they do to a puppy and left to class. Peeta bored with nothing to do, sat-up slower this time, feeling better, his energy and strength coming back. His eyes scanned the room; Gale had left a tray of breakfast for him. He wondered how many times the boy had done that, leaving breakfast, lunch or dinner to an unconscious Peeta who was sleeping off his pain.

He made his way to the tray and picked up an apple. As he took bites from it, someone knocked on the door. Weird, he thought. He made his way to the door, to reveal no one, but only a black envelope on the floor. Not again. His stomach lurched with sickness; he threw the rest of the apple on a trash container and picked up the envelope, closed the door and locked it.

He sighed in frustration. He tore the envelope and stared at the smooth vanilla sheet and its message.

**Your boyfriend is not who he makes you think he is. Be careful, or you will pay the price!**

Peeta re-read the message a bazillion times, not understanding its concept. His head spinning around in circles, about to tear the letter he optioned to hide it with the other. Going to his closet and retrieving a maroon shoe box, he put the letter inside with the other, and the locket. Seeing the locket, images of the white knight came back to mind. Had the man who had been his savior died?

He took the locket on hand. A key locket to be more specific, but what did the key opens. It was something that looked ancient looking. Could it be a key to a safe?

* * *

**A short chapter, but I wanted to update something before going back to studying. Enjoy and more mysteries. **


	18. Act Seventeen

**Shout-outs**

_**Azazel Lockheart**_**- Thanks, your reviews always make my days. **

_**Yakamaniac**_** – I wonder too, wait I know. You will soon know. **

**_Shinigami_- Is a confusing mystery don't you think? I knew at the beginning who was to be the white knight, know I'm confused as well. My mind keeps telling me to do this person, then this. Is like is mocking me on purpose. If I do this other person it won't make sense, if I do the one I want, I need to connect the pieces perfectly, just as a puzzle. As for Gale, he hasn't been admitted into the Ninjas. Remember this all happening on the last two weeks of school. Gale initiation will be next chapter. All the heavy drama occurs on the last week.**

* * *

Act Seventeen

Glimmer noticed a couple of freshman boys looking her way. She groaned if she wanted to deal with drama, she would have stayed with her ex-boyfriend. Younger boyfriends were always immature, stupid, and good for nothing. She spotted Gale entering the science room. Gale for her was a different story, a mature young man, she wanted physically and probably for more.

The only thing stopping her was Peeta. At one point, she might had loved the idea of dating Peeta, the sweet boy many call him, now she detested him. The queer boy had stolen Gale from her. Glancing at the people on the hallway she made her way to the classroom.

As she entered, she noticed the classroom was empty, not a single person, not even Gale. _Weird, hadn't she seen him coming in?_ She went further into the room, no one there. Suddenly the door closed with a bang, making her jump. "Why, so jumpy Glimmer?" Glimmer turned to the voice, her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing.

It wasn't Gale who had entered the room; it was his twin, Gerald Hawthorne. "You!"

"Long time no seen, did you miss me, I'm back and this time for good. Any interesting news, something happened during my absence?" Gerald asked. Gerald could be Gale's twin but he was the dark side of Gale. His eyes weren't gray as Gale's but black, and his hair from up close was a more copper-bronze color than black, but from afar they were similar. "Why are you here," she managed to said.

"For payback Glimmer, remember everyone turned their backs on me. I was locked on a mental hospital for a year, ONE FUCKING YEAR." He shouted.

Glimmer knew all about Gerald bipolar issues, but she also knew many other things. Gerald smiled at her. "Is my brother still rooming with Peeta?"

Glimmer smiled back. "Yes."

* * *

Peeta did some homework, drank about three gallons of water. Dispose of such water over a period of three hours, and now he was going insane. He needed to go out, try to find out what his boyfriend was hiding, what happened to the white knight, and exactly what the key opens. It was enough, he pull out a maroon shirt with the logo of the school, blue jeans and some dark-blue denim jeans. Classes had ended about four minutes ago, people were either back on their dorms, or the study hall. Meaning the west side of the school was empty, the abandoned west side.

When he had entered the school, on his freshman year, Peeta ended up lost on certain side of school. The west side had been closed, for over twenty years; a fire had occurred there; fortunately it had been stopped in time. No one knew who started it, but apparently the principal didn't want anyone there. Anyone could be hiding something there, the perfect hide-out, or maybe he could find answers there.

Arms wrapped around his torso, Peeta smiled warmly. "Gale…" He turned to his boyfriend, and soon his lips were being kissed with a strong roughness, not Gale's usual gentleness and passionate kisses. Peeta pushed the older boy from him. "Gale was wrong with…" His voice froze. He was staring at dark eyes, not gray. This man did look like Gale, but the scar on his cheek, dark eyes and bronze-copper hair entirely said it wasn't his Gale. "Gerald," he whispered, struggling to get out of the strong grip of Gale's twin. _What was the other boy doing here? Hadn't he been lock for good on a mental rehab facility._ Gerald grinned. "Miss me Peeta."

"Peeta sorry to disturb you, I wanted…" Madge froze on her entrance into the dorm. She noticed him struggling to get out of Gerald's arms. "This can't be," his young friend said. Gerald released him.

"If it isn't lovely mother— Madge." Madge gave a step back, trying to be as far away from Gerald, the boy who had on several occasions attempted to kill them. "What are you doing here?" Madge asked.

"I'm back to West Valley High, I know the semester is almost over, but they accepted me. I will have to repeat senior year next semester, but as long as I'm with my friends I will survive."

Peeta took out his phone, trying to send a text to Gale. "I wouldn't tell him yet Peeta, I want to make it a surprise." Peeta stared at the other Hawthorne, the one who had once almost pushed him down a flight of stairs. The one who had almost raped Madge once, the one who had insulted Rue for being a colored-girl, the one who had stolen Foxface works and passed them as his, earning her credit as his, or bickering at Thresh for being slow and a retard. Peeta only prayed this time, he could fight Gerald back.

* * *

**WTF! Have I written? Okay Gale's brother is OC, and it just randomly wrote itself. I never plan for him to happen or to exist. Now he is thrown into the story line, and seems he most likely will be on an alliance with Glimmer. All the Geeks are afraid of him; he is psycho lunatic, worse than Snow… What will happen with our Geeks, who will pay the price of Gerald's revenge? Tune in next week to our melodrama, lol JK. I think I should have named this fict, High Drama instead of West Valley High, or West Valley High Drama. **

**For those confused, here are the story lines. I'm playing with fire, juggling with too many plots. **

**Main Story Lines: **

**Cato/ Peeta/Gale- Love Triangle.**

**Gale's being part of the ninja's society. **

**Snow's secret. **

**Gerald's**

**White Knight**

**Secondary Story Lines:**

**Glimmer's attempt to make Gale hers again.**

**Clove's and Marvel relationship, plus trying to hurt Peeta**

**Katniss and Finnick/ Annie/ OC**

**Tertiary Story Lines:**

**Foxface and Thresh- this I will just talk about it, I will not go into their POV's. **

**Rue's- so far she is not important to the story, except for the fact she knows who the white knight is, Rue spill the beans. Lol**

**As of today, those are the story lines, if I forgot any, let me know. Is hard keeping track, no wonder authors tend to have assistants. :0 **

**For those who have never heard of the Ghost and the Goth by Stacey Kade, is an amazing trilogy. Search them on Google, they're badass. Also Fifty Shades of Grey. Oh, that book makes me sweat. :)**


	19. Act Eighteen

**Shout outs:**

**Azazel Lockheart: I love you as well my dear, reader.**

**Shinigami: To clear confusion, in this universe, he has an older brother, who is 19, attending college. He has Gerald his twin, and one younger brother, who is twelve.**

**Yakamaniac: Currently the white knight, is even a faceless person to me, I have an idea of who it could be.**

**Shkoodles: Gerald, is a heartless bitch, he hurts anyone. Later I will cover that part, why he wants revenge. And to clear up your confusion, Gerald has formed an alliance with Glimmer, so she told him all about Peeta and Gale new found relationship. Gerald now, wants to break that apart.**

**Bowsie22: I know, lucky Peeta. I know who he will end up with, but it will take a while for Peeta to make-up his mind. It will take an actual tragedy for him to realize who he truly loves.**

**TiinyDottTee: I know, I was saying the same. WTF! Yes Gerald might be an OC character but you know he looks like Gale, except with some different facial features. Juggling several story lines is a hard task, that's why I keep going back to previous chapter to not mess up things. Or forget about the plots I have introduce, I might be closing one plot soon, not sure which one yet. Thanks for your review. Hope you stay glued to this story until the end.**

**Act Eighteen**

Clove almost spilled all of her ice cold tea over her laptop. She closed the laptop immediately, not wanting to see more. Marvel deserved a night full of wild sex for this. He had managed to install the mini cam on Peeta's dorm, while the other boy was showering. Now she had found out something good, Gerald was back in school. She knew the reputation of Gerald.

He wasn't well loved by the Geeks, how bad, she thought sarcastically. She didn't have to interfere in making Peeta's life miserable, for now. She knew Gerald could do all her dirty work, but she was still recording everything happening on that dorm. Maybe she could tip Gerald with some anonymous and valuable information, anything to bring Peeta Mellark down, and on the process Gale along.

* * *

Gale knew things were utterly wrong, for two reasons. The sky had darkened again; rain was not a common thing here. The other was Odair's attitude. The usually commanding coach made them sat on the gym bleachers during class, while he was on his office finishing what he called end of year paperwork. Gale knew it was a lie, Odair never cared about his school work, and something else was up. Standing up from the bleachers, he grabbed his backpack and decided to ditch class. The other students around him said nothing, with the exception of two basketball athletes who whispered at him several gay insults. He didn't care, he was about to graduate. Except Peeta still had one more year, and without him to protect his boyfriend, it could cause problems.

His acceptance letter to Panem University of Law had arrived early today through his e-mail. He had made the cut, he had been accepted. His dream school, five thousand miles away from Peeta. Peeta knew he had applied to several law schools, but he hadn't told him which ones. Peeta probably thought he was going to the community university twenty miles away from West Valley. The thing was, he wanted to travel, go beyond the boundaries of his hometown. He sighed, as he pushed his backpack on his locker.

"Gale Hawthorne, the man I been looking for." Gale body stiffened in fear. He closed the metallic door of his locker slowly, not believing the voice he was hearing. There just a few steps away from him, was his twin brother Gerald, smirking at him.

"How, you…"

"Save it Gale, I was released two days ago. The principal let me enroll back, with the condition of repeating my senior year next semester." Gale was speechless. Did their mom know about this, probably not. She must be busy fooling around with her new boyfriend, even since their father die, her mother had been a lost case. His older brother had gone as far away from home, and his younger brother had left to leave with his grandparents.

"Don't be so shocked brother, I'm back to stay this time. Let me tell you, your reaction is similar to Peeta and Madge." Gale snarled at his brother. "You better stay away from Peeta, and from the others." Gale had pinned his brother against some lockers. No students were around. "Gale, you seemed tense, try to loosen up, has Peeta not given you much lately." Gale's palm twitched with anger, anger to be released on his brother's face. "Or is he not as good as Glimmer was." Gale released his brother, from his hold. Gerald knew about him and Glimmer. It was no surprise, Gerald might have been released from the mental hospital, pretending to no longer be insane, but his brother wasn't changing any time soon.

"Let me warn you Gerald, stay away. You could have fooled those nurses, and doctors, but not me. I know you're here for a reason." Gerald smiled at him. It irritated him, a lot.

"Gale, there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Glimmer put on some nail polish, as she waited for Gerald near the chemistry classroom. Their plan was going into motion, she was playing with fire having formed an alliance with psycho twin, but it was better than acting solo. Gerald could help her drive a wedge between Peeta and Gale.

* * *

"Put that away, the smell is awful." Glimmer closed the nail polish, and blew some air to her nails. "Gerald, my dear a girl beauty is what makes us more desirable."

Gerald rolled his eyes. "A girl beauty, don't make me laugh." It was her turn to roll her eyes. "I just had an encounter with my charming twin brother, plus I had an early encounter with Peeta and Madge. You should have seen their faces, recoiling in fear of seeing me." Gerald said laughing.

Glimmer flinched. Gerald still scared her, and not knowing why he had been send to lunatic hospital, was not good as well.

"Those two lover birds are having problems, I can sense it. This is what we have to do, just follow my instructions."

Glimmer was all ears. Gerald spoke calmly, "Is as simple as this, you got to tell Peeta you slept with Gale. I think someone hasn't told Peeta yet about that certain issue." Glimmer mouth morphed into an evil smiled. "When would the right time be, to tell Peeta?" She asked.

"Soon."

* * *

**I know I haven't been updating. Shame on me, I know I'm out of school for the summer. The thing is now work has me completely busy. I been working a lot, putting extra hours and so on. Today I actually got out early, that is why I'm posting. I will post tomorrow as well, and wed. Sorry for the shortness and spelling mistakes. **

**I'm also caught up doing my summer reading. I'm done with Fifty Shades of Grey book one, and now I'm finishing Body and Soul by Stacey Kade. **

**Well review. :)**


	20. Act Nineteen

**Hello everyone, here is the next chappie. **

**This chapter deals with Gale's initiation to the ninjas, this chapter was to have been written around act five, I can't believe it dragged this long. **

**Peeta makes an appearance as well in this chapter, along with my lovely Cato.**

* * *

Act Nineteen

Gale raced to his dorm, only to find it empty and a note lying on top of his bed.

_Gale, I went out. Don't worry, I will be back later._

_Love Peeta._

_Shit_, Gale thought. What if Gerald had done something to Peeta? This seemed like Peeta's handwriting, but Gerald could have forced his boyfriend to writing it. He could not go looking for Peeta at the moment; he had to deal with another problem. Snow had been pestering him about if he had joined the Ninjas. Tonight, he would become part of them. He changed quickly out of his uniform, for some more comfortable and obscure clothes, and raced to the student parking lot to retrieve the object that will make him part of such sacred society.

* * *

Peeta walked aimlessly through the dark corridors of the burned section of the school. Everything here was in ruins, dust and cobwebs. He was still pretty shaken from having seen Gerald, but it was not stopping him from his mission. Nothing was in this area, just scorched burned parts, and a few pieces of trash, from students who must still come sneaking in. He continued walking further down the building. He knew in the past the classrooms in here were used for upper level classes, for college credit.

This area strictly for seniors, and only about ten classrooms, and one office, that used to belong to the previous assistant principal, who had retired last year due to health issues. Another mystery, at the moment they were without an assistant principal. Greedy Snow didn't want to pay another salary, Peeta thought.

He came to the office door, or what remained of it. Most of the door was decomposed from the years; he quickly entered the room, layers and layers of stone, and dust covering most of it. His eyes scanned for anything, and the flashlight on his hand was not helping much, its light not too bright to light up the room. His left hand went back to his right pocket, feeling the key the white knight had drop still there, inside his jean pocket. Flashing the light around, he spotted something green against the wall, he thought it was fungus growing on the wall, but he squeezed his eyes to try to see better among the darkness. It was some sort of vault.

Peeta was about to walk to it, when he heard noises outside. Footsteps to be more specific, acting quickly he shut off the flashlight to be engulfed by darkness in a matter of seconds. He stayed there not daring to move, but knowing he was visible to whoever was out there. Someone entered the office, blonde hair shimmering on the darkness. _Cato_.

"Peeta, is that you?" The older boy asked. Peeta groaned in frustration of having been caught, and by Cato. He hadn't seen the Barbie leader since he had run from him that day on the library, the day he was almost raped by those gangster dudes.

"Duh, is me you." Cato moved closer to him, and Peeta's heart accelerated faster.

"Why are you here?"

Peeta knew he was put on the spot, but he knew how the play this one on his favor. "I could be asking you the same question, what are you doing here."

Cato stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Right, better not ask if I got busted on a way as well." The older boy chuckled, making his insides feel warm and fuzzy. He needed to get out of here, before being tempted to kiss the older boy, to feel his strong arms around his waist. He flushed a scarlet red, but he thanked the darkness for not letting his blush be visible to Cato.

"I better leave." Peeta ran to the exit, passing Cato who grabbed him. "Wait, I wanted to ask you, how have you been? I heard you were ill in bed."

"I'm fine Cato, can't you please let go of my arm." Cato released him. Peeta just ran, again far away from the boy, who was stirring feelings on him, he had not yet experienced with Gale.

He ran not even seeing someone standing at the end of hallway, bumping into certain person. Peeta gasped in pain as he felt to the floor below. "Do you need any help?" Peeta opened his eyes, this time he wasn't shocked to see Gerald standing above him. Gerald knew where to be at exactly the right time, to make his life more miserable. "No I'm fine, I can get up myself." Gerald still wouldn't take a _no_ for an answer.

He kneeled close to Peeta and took his chin on his hand, forcing Peeta to look at him. "You should be more careful with what you said, Mellark. Accidents happen anytime, what would poor boyfriend said." Gerald smirked at him, this boy was a monster.

"I'm not afraid of you Gerald." Gerald pressed his grip harder on Peeta's chin, making him wince internally in pain, but not daring to show it. "You should, I'm not here to play games Mellark, and I'm here to get what rightfully belongs to me."

Gerald pressed his lips to his hard, with no passion whatsoever. Peeta struggled to push him away from him, but Gerald proved to be stronger. Peeta wanted to cry, to bite the boy, but he was unable to defend himself. Then Gerald was yanked from him, and pinned down by the floor. He only saw a blur of white, but he knew who it was. Gerald was unconscious on the floor; he took this as his opportunity to escape.

* * *

Gale felt out of breath, he couldn't believe what he done, but he had to get over it. He had done what he did for a specific reason. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to reassure himself everything was fine, and he hadn't done anything bad. Gale sat across the bench, inside the astronomy tower on the second floor. Now he just had to wait, for them to come, to get him, to join them. It didn't take no longer than half an hour, before he being pinned to the floor, blind folded, the katana taken out of his hands, being dragged through the tower to some secrecy place. Their private hideout, their headquarters, Gale thought. This was harder than he thought, it he couldn't know its place, how could he tell Snow the information the old geezer wanted.

He was brutally sat on a hard cold metal chair. A person spoke up, his voice raspy and without emotion. "Gale Hawthorne, you have pleased our leader with achieving to give us this valuable object, we are in gratitude, but you're not yet to be initiated into this society. We must fully trust you, and by orders of the leader you have to accomplish one more task."

"Anything, I will do anything." Gale said. He heard low whispers among the fellow ninjas, he felt vulnerable in this certain situation.

"Gladly to hear you say that," the same person kept on speaking. "We will now remove your blindfold, and give you, your new task." Soon the blindfold around his eyes was taken off. His eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, he was in what looked some sort of basement. Could it be the school basement? Did the school even have a basement? There weren't many things on the room, just a few chairs, a wooden table, and a white board.

Four ninjas were staring at him, their eyes looking at him intensely. "Here" The man who had been speaking was a few inches taller than him, he seemed like the guy who worked out, he couldn't tell with the ninja uniform he had on. Gale took the black envelope form the boy/man.

He tore it open, and read its content.

_Disband the Geeks, forever._

Those four words, made him shiver. He looked up at the ninjas. "I'm on it," he said. This wouldn't be an easy task for him, but he was left with no choice.

"Once again, you have made a great choice." He was blindfolded again, before being escorted out of the room.


	21. Act Twenty

I do not own the rights for this just the plot. The characters are Suzzane Collins. Otherwise, Peeta would have been Gay, and not had stayed with Katniss.

Act Twenty

Madge blankly stared at the paper, Effie Trinket (prom coordinator/sponsor) had given her and Clove. Many things still needed to be done, she groaned in complaint.

_Decorate the Gym._

_Buy balloons ( red & white)_

_Call the chef, to prepare the menu._

_Hire a professional photographer._

_Decorate the background for the prom pictures._

_Send out invitations._

_Start selling V.I.P reservations._

_Do banners with prom theme._

_Hire a DJ._

_Hire Security._

_Start nominations for Prom King and Queen._

_Finally, nominations must be in by next Thursday._

Madge read the list, one, twice, and it still made her feel uneasy, as if something bad was going to happen. A short list of duties, but it still annoyed her; Professor Trinket was a pain in the ass, when it came to perfection. She had been given the task of sending out the invitations and nominations.

Professor Trinket had already given her the list of the top three male and female winners of the preliminary nominations for prom. Madge tore open the envelope.

Prom King Prom Queen 

_Cato Grahame- Glimmer Shimmer_

_Gale Hawthorne- Clove Manson_

_Thresh Sullivan -Terry Wilson_

Madge rolled her eyes; of course they all had to be Barbie's and Geeks, to make the competition more interesting for the exception of Terry. Terry a brunette, who had no chance of winning whatsoever, Madge used to talk to her when they were together in a class the previous year. The girl could be annoying at times.

May the odds be in their favor, Madge thought. She knew the competition was strongest for Prom King, Gale and Cato both strong nominees. Madge felt a pair of eyes on her; she turned to the far side of the Gym and saw Clove staring at her. The other girl had been assigned banner duties, and the sale of the tickets. Madge smirked at the petite short girl, this would be fun, Madge thought.

* * *

Clove eyes were not super laser eyes, or else they would have burned the-Madge girl into a crisp, only a pile of ashes left of her on the floor. Clove hated helping the prom committee. All the students here were nerds, lower than the Geeks, or students trying to fill in another student activity for college applications. It annoyed her being part of this, she would have preferred cleaning the restrooms, than being stuck on this dumb duty.

Clove turned back to inspect what the losers were painting on the banners. '_Arabian Night, fly on your magic carpet, _it read. Could the school come with a lamer theme? Last year senior's prom theme had been Hawaiian night. Every year the themes were lamer, Masquerade, Under the Sea, themes assigned by the principal. That brain of his had little imagination, Clove thought. "Wrap it up you people; those posters will be on the school before the end of first hour." The only beneficial thing out of this, she got to skip class with a legible excuse.

* * *

Peeta rose that day early from bed, to see another empty bed next to his and another note with a red rose next to it, thorn-freed.

Peeta struggled removing the covers from him. Last night he had stayed up till one in the morning waiting for Gale, but the other boy never arrived. He must have come while Peeta was asleep and either just changed clothes and left again.

He grabbed the rose and put it under his nose, smelling it. It smelled beautiful, full of new life. He placed the rose on his drawer, and then open up the note, his boyfriend had left him.

_Sorry for not letting you know in person. I saw Gerald, I hope you're okay. Call me if he tries to do anything. I will be gone from school today; I have to run some errands for mom. Try to stick with the others, never alone._

_Love, Gale._

Peeta ripped the note in a million pieces, and threw on the waste basket next to his bed along with the rose. Gale had ditched him again, for his mysterious errands. He didn't believe his boyfriend, not a single word he had written on that note. Gerald was back, and Gale instead of staying here, to protect him, was off somewhere else.

Peeta clutched his IPhone from its charge and hit the speed dial number seven, Gale's moms' number. She answered on the fourth ringer.

"Hello," the voice of his second mother said.

"Sorry for interrupting Ma'am is me Peeta."

"Oh Peeta is no problem, I was just going to the Hair Salon, I need to finish a treatment to look radiant for Gale's graduation next weekend. Tell is anything wrong."

Peeta stayed silent, he needed to play this smart, or else he would make Gale's mom suspicious. The women could be as intuitive as his mother. "Gale asked me to run some errands for you tomorrow…"

"Sorry, errands, I haven't asked Gale to run any errands for me since two weeks ago."

Peeta mentally cursed Gale with all the bad words he could think of. "My bad, I must have heard him wrong, maybe he was asking me to help him run some errands here in school. Sometimes I tend to forget things."

Gale's mom laughed. "Don't worry and I know, I remember that time you forget your hamster on the park, and you thought he was still on his cage." Peeta laughed, said his goodbyes to Gale's mom and hanged up.

He was furious; Gale was not out there running errands. He took the quickest shower on his life, and changed into his uniform. Ran outside and bump, into another hard masculine body.

This time it was Cato, whose piercing cerulean eyes were starting at him.

"Peeta…" Peeta ignored the taller boy, and continued down the hallway.

* * *

I apologize for mistakes, I wrote this in a hurry before going to work. Enjoy and review.


	22. Act TwentyOne

**Wohoo! Act 21 is here.**

**You get to see Haymitch again, and brief background of why Peeta and the gang know him.**

**Also you get to see a darker side of Gale. Scary.**

* * *

Act Twenty-One

The Pub buzzed with noisy customers, nothing unusual for a Friday night. It wasn't a day for his school to be here, but at the moment he wanted to escape from reality. Even if it meant drinking glasses of water, sitting in a tool on the bar counter, alone. School had been hell all day long.

First after the call with Gale's mom, Peeta went to look for Gale around school. All he found was Gerald, Gerald and more Gerald as if the boy was stalking him. He ran a couple of times into Cato, but Peeta abruptly ignored the older boy. At the moment his mind would explode with many thoughts buzzing around. At school his locker had been spray painted with the words F-A-G in red bold letters. Students were mocking him, making fun of him. His car tires had been slashed, all four. Discrimination at West Valley was never punished.

"A penny, for your thoughts?" Peeta head rose from the bar cold counter table. Haymitch was sitting next to him, drinking what looked like some sort of wine. When had the older man arrived, he had no idea.

Peeta tried to smiled, but it must not have worked. "Boy you look like a dog, lost and with its tail between its legs." Peeta sighed; he had no one else to talk.

"Is just problems, something a seventeen year cannot manage." Haymitch drank another gulp from his glass, before speaking up. "Is it problems regarding Gale?"

Peeta wasn't too surprised about Haymitch knowing about him and Gale. "Are we that obvious?"

Hamitch laughed. "Boy, I known you since the day you were diapers, and I know Gale for three years now. Every day you guys come, I can see Gale eating you with his eyes, and vice versa. For your info, Madge informed me you two hooked up just last week, when you left by bar intoxicated. Which, I will keep as our dirty little secret; I should not be letting minors enter this bar without being of age." Haymitch winked.

Peeta had met Haymitch through his dad; both had been old friends from High School, and all the way to college. Their friendship lasted a bit more after college, until his had met his diabolical mother, making him cut ties with all his friends. Haymitch had lasted longer than the others, not fearing his mother. To the point, he had become his godfather; Haymitch was always there, for his birthdays for every Christmas, or any other holiday.

Until the day his mother had caught Haymitch tongue down his father throat. She had gone mad, kicking Haymitch out of the house. Peeta never lost communication with his godfather, with his true friend. He was there more than his own father, who had now succumbed to his mother. Following her around like a puppy, being held by a collar, obeying everything she demanded of him. To him, Haymitch would be a better match with his father, but things weren't meant to last between them.

Peeta looked at the older man, who was now constantly drowning his problems in alcohol. "May I ask you something?" Peeta asked.

Haymitch nodded a yes. "How did you and my father… get into whatever relationship is you two had?" Haymitch smiled at him, a truth smiled he barely showed people now at days.

"Oh boy is a long story. I could sit her all night with you for a week, and I would still not be done. All I can tell you don't give up too easily on Gale. Don't make the same mistakes your dad and I made. I don't know what Gale and you are going through, but try to resolve those differences. At the end you will find it was worth it." Not the answer he attempted to get, but it had made him not give up on Gale, not yet. Even if it meant his boyfriend was lying to him constantly.

* * *

White, all around him consisted of that awful color. White ceiling, white floor, nurses and doctors in white coats, even white benches and doors. Gale strolled to the reception desk of _Mental Institution of Panem. _He had driven around hundred miles to find answers. He had left school around five a.m., leaving an absurd excuse to Peeta. If Peeta was in danger, he could not run, or drive fast enough to be there in time. He just hoped his boyfriend would forgive him and stay close to the others as he asked him to be.

A petite blond nurse smiled cheerfully at him. It was already a quarter past tenth, visiting times were over, but the doors were open twenty-four hours in need any crazy patient needed to lock himself in. " How might I help you tonight, sir?" The nurse eyed him; more like ogled his body with her eyes.

It made him feel nauseous; she might have meet Gerald… " Sir." Her voice brought him back from his reverie.

"Pardon my rudeness. I'm here trying to find out some information about…"

The nurse cut him, "I'm sorry all information here is confidential and without authorization from a doctor or the patient, we can't give tell you anything." Gale knew this wasn't going to be easy. " I'm not asking for permission." His voice had taken a darker edge, the nurse index finger hovering above a white button, must be the button to call back-up, Gale thought.

"You see, my brother was interned her for life, all of sudden he appears at home yesterday. I want to know who in the world he got out of here, without letting us know first." Gale slammed his hands on the counter.

"Sir I'm going to ask you to calm down."

"You're asking me to calm down, Gerald, my brother, my twin is out there back in the real world. Have you guys forgotten why he was locked in here, he murder our father. He admitted to murdering him." Gale let out the words, making wince in pain. He had never spoken them out loud. He only remember seeing his brother on top of his father, knife in hand covered with his blood. Gale pushed the horrible thoughts away.

All the Geeks knew about it, they had to. They were a family, a family he also had to break in the process. The nurse looked at him with what seemed pity in her eyes.

"Look," she looked around for any snooping nurses or doctors, "I have worked here for twelve years, not ever has a patient been released without proper paperwork done first. Medication given, and not patient who has been sentenced to a lifetime in a mental institution been released. Something fishy went on with your brother. I met him once, he scared the hell out of me, once I saw you entering this room, just a few minutes ago I thought you were him. From up close, I can see the differences. Your eyes don't shine with malice as his did." The nurse did another look around the room. She leaned closer to him. "He was actually released two weeks ago, and it surprised me you barely saw him yesterday. Be careful, he was feared here by most of the patients and nurses."

Gale thanked the nurse for her collaboration. He knew the information she had given him was confidential, and she risked her job giving it to him. He was a step closer to finding out who had released Gerald. He had just proved his theory, his mother had nothing to do with it.

* * *

Drama and mystery I just love it. Stay tune for next chapter. It will be lengthy one. I promise. You will see several POV'S and that flashback to Bing's party is happening soon. Don't think I forgot about that.


	23. Act TwentyTwo

** Shinigami Cato has been fulfilling his mission off-screen. I have my reasons to why I'm not talking much about him, but just as everyone else he is hiding something. Remember Peeta saw him wondering the prohibited section of school at night. Why was Cato there? Also in this chapter you get to see a POV by almost everyone with the exception of Rue, Foxface , Thresh, Gale, and Glimmer and Marvel. I don't think I ever written a Marvel POV. **

**Is a long chapter as I promised, this is a catch up chapter. A secret is out in here or maybe two. **

**While reading, keep in mind I apologize for not checking for misspelling words. Another thing, this chapter takes place Friday night/ Saturday morning.**

* * *

Act Twenty-Two

Clove's red dress fit her to perfection, showing her curves and boobs. Eating with the in-laws was not her idea of a perfect Friday night. Having to smile, and pretend to enjoy herself. The four of them were sitting on Cato's expensive mahogany dining table, the in-laws asking her questions. About what college she would be attending next semester, how her parents were, she would lie. She couldn't tell them, she would be attending the local community college just twenty-miles away, about how her parents were in debt about to lose their home, everything. Unless their son proposes, but by the looks of it he wouldn't, she thought.

Cato was at the moment drinking wine, one of the most expensive wines Cato's parents could afford. "Darling are you feeling well?" Cato's mom asked. Clove turned her eyes on her, she was a beauty. At just thirty-five years the women still looked on her early twenties, so did her husband. Both were healthy, good-looking the opposite of her parents, who by the day aged.

She laid the napkin on the table. "Nothing just worrying about Prom next Saturday, I decided to join the committee, another thing to add to my college application." Another lie.

"Don't stress yourself much, a young lady as you needs to keep herself strong." Clove smiled. Clove loved her in-laws at times, but she knew they only cared about richness, expanding their empires.

"Sir, your father is calling you." One of the servants said a white cordless phone in hand. She looked scared to Clove. Clove knew Cato's grandpa to be a mystery to everyone; she had never meet the man. At time she wonders who he was. Cato didn't have much family, as only child he tended to keep to himself. A guy she had loved years ago, now her heart no longer belonged to him.

"Cato darling aren't you going to tell Clove." Cato turned to his mother, a scowl on his face. Now this caught her attention. Cato turned to her, his cerulean eyes on her. He had inherited the color of his eyes from both of his parents.

"I… Clove tonight…" Music from Dalia a country music star bleared from inside her mini-red handbag. Shit, she thought. She had forgot to put her cell phone in vibrate. Retrieving the phone from the bag, she saw the caller I.D. _Marvel_. Why was he calling her at this precise moment? She had told him about dining with the in-laws tonight, and not to interrupt her.

"Sorry I need to take this call, is my mother." Another lie, not as she cared but it felt as she was only good at lying.

She walked into the balcony outside the dining room; from out here she could see the whole estate of the Grahame's. About hundred acres, filled with all anyone could think. Stables, personal golf camp, a humongous pool, something she had once admired to be part.

She answered the phone. " Clove."

"Marvel what in the world are you calling me for." Marvel seemed out of breath. " I'm outside Cato's mansion, I thought you needed to be saved. I know how much you hate to eat with the in-laws." Clove stayed silent. She didn't know if to scream at the boy, or thank him for his kind offer. Something was happening; she was beginning to fall in love with her best friend boyfriend. The boy she had sworn to only use for sex, to only use as a tool, as one of her henchmen to do her evil deeds.

Finally she spoke. "I will be there in five minutes."

"I will be waiting here for you." This time she let the smile to be formed on her lips. She hanged up, and ran back to the room, gave her apologies, about how her mother needed to see her immediately about some family issues.

"Darling Cato was about to say something important." Cato's mom looked pissed. " I'm sorry Mrs. Grahame, family comes first." For the first time in many years, she had defied the authority of the Grahame's. " If is as important as you said to be, I'm more than sure he can call me later and let me know." With those words Clove exited the room. Ignored the chauffeur about wanting to take her home and ran to the iron gates, the gates that separated her at the moment from freedom.

* * *

"Go after her, no one ever defies us. Bring her back here, and you can finally propose to her." Cato winced at the tone her mother was using. It was filled with hatred and cruelty. He stood up from the table and went after Clove. A girl he no longer loved, that over the past few days he wanted to break things with.

He caught up to her as she climbed inside a blue sedan car, a car he knew perfectly well. It was Marvel's car. Quickly he made his chauffeur bring one of the many cars they possessed, and in less than five minutes they were following Marvel's car from a safe distance.

Marvels car finally came to stop outside a hotel, and not just any hotel. One of those cheap ones whores were taken to. Marvel climbed out of the car, walked to the other side and opened the door to Clove. Clove took Marvel's hand, and soon his eyes almost popped out of his eyes. They were kissing, hard and passionate. He couldn't believe it. Anger boiled inside of him, but he decided to let them for the moment, to enjoy. The only question on his mind was _how long they had been doing this to him, to Katniss? _Mocking him behind his back, taking him for a fool, as if he would never find out.

"Drive!" He commanded his chauffeur.

* * *

Peeta stretched his arms wide. He had just finished his last test of the day. Having to make up seven tests in one day had made him tired and sleepy. Except there wasn't any time to rest yet, his brother was waiting for him outside to pick him. He had called him last night letting him know about what happened to his car. Patrick had just come back from college, and Peter was still overseas studying.

Patrick and him were closest than he was to Peter. He could always rely on his older brother in times like this. As soon as he exited the doors of West Valley, he spotted his brother Mercedes outside. He made his way to it, climbed inside the car and tossed his backpack to the backseat.

"How were your tests?" Patrick asked.

"Fine, Cinna was literally licking his fingers with the chocolate pudding I made." Patrick laughed. Peeta turned to his brother; both of them had at times been confused as twins. Although, his brother hair was a lighter tone of blonde, and his eyes were a more intense blue.

They drove out of school in silence until his brother decided to break it. "How come I haven't seen Gale? I thought he would be with you as always." Peeta moved uncomfortably on his seat. " Gale and I are having some issues lately."

"Relationship issues?" Peeta stared at his brother mouth open. "Don't be so shocked, I seen the looks you two give each other, and besides Thresh informed about your relationship last night. He went to the house to play basketball like old times." Peeta wanted to be mad at everyone saying he and Gale were too obvious, and about his friends letting everyone know they were dating. He didn't minded, but at least they could ask him for permission before letting the whole world know without him knowing.

" I…"

"Don't worry bro, I will not tell mom, but I did tell dad. He was happy; he just told me you would be getting the protective sex talk later tonight." Patrick chuckled, and he groaned in embarrassment. Now that he thought about it, Patrick and Peter never found out about his father relationship with Haymitch.

"I talked to Haymitch last night; he said to tell you hi." Haymitch was the Godfather of all three Mellark's boy, but deep down, Peeta knew he was the favorite.

Patrick stayed silent. "You found out?" Peeta asked. Patrick kept his eyes on the road. " I found out about a year ago, I found some old photos and letters of them up on the attic when I went looking for some stuff. It shocked at me at first, but then it all made sense. Why he stopped visiting, mother's foul moods. Why our family broke apart."

Peeta stared at the road as well. "Does Peter know?" Patrick turned to him. "Heck no, if he ever finds out he will despite our father, you know he has always been the black sheep of the family. Studying aboard my ass, he is out there wasting his life." This time both brothers laughed together.

Patrick parked outside a small mansion, one of the smallest in avenue twelve. "Here we are, home sweet home."

Peeta looked at his house. It no longer felt like home, more like hell. "Do you ever think, we will that happy family we used to be?" Patrick eyes were on their house. "Until the day father decides to divorce mother that will be the day our family will be happy again."

* * *

Madge pace around her room, papers scattered all around the room. Her blonde hair at the moment a mess, helping the prom committee was getting to her. "Calm down Madge, you will burn yourself." Foxface said.

Madge stared at her two best friends. Rue was currently helping her count the votes for homecoming king and queen and Foxface helping her label the invitations with the corresponding names they belonged. "Mrs. Trinket said all Geeks and Barbie's are welcomed to prom." Foxface stuck out her tongue and Rue only smiled.

"I know, every year we are invited, but this year we have to go and support Gale. He is running for prom king, even if he doesn't win." Foxface kept on labeling the invitations. Madge knew her friend was hiding something, but she didn't want to pry on any business that wouldn't belong to her.

Instead she asked both girls something else. "Have any of you two ran into Gerald at school?" The atmosphere in the room drastically changed. Foxface stopped her doings, and Rue continued counting the votes.

"I have just yesterday; he was whispering something to Glimmer. Those two are acting as best friends and I don't like it." Madge stared at Foxface. Only the two of them knew about Glimmer's and Gale's one-night stand. The thought of knowing such secret, and not telling Peeta was killing her.

"We need to be careful around him; he is here for a purpose. The three of us know what he is capable of. He committed murder, I still can't believe he was released from the hospital, everything is very suspicious."

Rue kept on counting the green ballot papers. "Rue is something wrong?" Madge asked. Rue put her pen down, she sighed. "I saw something the other night…"

"Darling, the delivery boy is here with the pizza." Her mother interruption made Rue to stop talking. Madge stared at her dark-skinned friend. _What was the young girl about to say?_

* * *

Gerald traced his fingers across Glimmer's naked torso. The two of them were entwined among bed sheets. Their elaborated breathings fogging the room, darkness hiding them from the prying eyes of humanity. "Is time Glimmer, no later than tomorrow you will tell Peeta." Even with the lights out, he could feel Glimmer's smile.

Payback was about to begin, Gerald thought.

* * *

Katniss went down the hall, at the moment the school was empty. Almost no one remained at the school this time around. She walked to the last room, in the teachers' hall. Moaning noises were coming from a room, the room she had spent countless time in. Putting her ear into it, she could hear two teachers going at it. More like Finnick going at it. "You know is rude to eavesdrop." Katniss surprised by the voice turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Finnick was standing there, in his all god-like way. His bronze skinned shining with the fluorescent lights of the hallway. "Who…" Katniss was stuttering.

"Cinna asked to borrow my room, is the best one in the hallway." Finnick said smiling.

Katniss blushed, she didn't want to know, who the professor was in there with. She then remembered Finnick scene with Snow the other day, and she tensed up. "I thought you would be with Annie today." She said, in mocking tone. "We broke up three days ago; apparently she was a serious relationship. As I said, I'm not a guy of compromises." Katniss didn't know if to believe him.

"Also I don't take lightly when people snoop around my back, and ran away without letting me explain things."

"What is there to explain?" Finnick moved closer to her. He took her chin in his hands. "I wish I could tell, all my life I been a playboy, not caring about hurting people. You made me change somehow. I don't want you to get hurt." Soon his lips were on mine. As if they belonged together. This was more than a just teacher-student sex relationship, it was love. A love a pair of eyes hiding around the corner was witnessing.

* * *

**I warned you, it was going to be a long chapter. I decided to write several POV's in one long chapter instead of writing short chapters. I'm pretty sure this chapter could have been divided into four chapters. Actually, I'm sad of having to say goodbye to this story soon. **

**I have been thinking of doing a sequel. If the sequel comes to be, it means there won't be a happy ending for this story. Not sure yet. On another note, I decided to re-write this as an original story for me. It will be titled West Valley Mystery. The story will follow original characters on several mysteries around the town of West Valley. At the moment, the work is in process. **

**I can't post it here, because is no longer a fanfic. The new mysteries will be more in the dark/supernatural way. At the moment, I have thought of writing at least five to six books. If you guys want more details, just let me know. **


	24. Act TwentyThree

**I do not own the rights of the Hunger Games. If I did, I would have made the CW or HBO to produce this story as TV Show. :O**

**Once again I apologize about misspellings, just let me know about them. I tend to write my chapters around 3 a.m and I'm tired as heck by the time I'm done, I get lazy on revising.**

**Short but sweet. **

* * *

Act Twenty-Three

Peeta ate in silence; the other three members of his family had nothing to say. It wasn't unusual for the Mellark family to eat in silence. Those days were they used to ask about each other days were long gone, never to comeback. His family was demolished, breaking apart. It made him sad seeing his dad suffering at the side of his vile mother. A mother who didn't loved them, who only cared about appearances. Elise Mellark was indeed a cruel heartless bitch.

Peeta pushed his plate to the side. Half-full still of the pasta their maid Ginger had made for dinner. He wasn't hungry anymore, just the thought of thinking about his mother made his appetite go away. "I'm going to my room." He said. His father kept on poking at his food, and Patrick seemed to be in cloud nine. Peeta pushed the wooden chair.

"Just where do you think you're going?" His mother asked. Peeta locked eyes with his mother's blue ones. The women was close to turning fifty and she still looked young, no wrinkles, not imperfections, on the physical side. Internally she had many issues.

"To my room, is there a problem with that?"

"Sit you will not be dismissed from the table until…"

"Sir they're looking for you outside." Juanita said interrupting her mother. His mother stared at Juanita; he knew the maid was in trouble. How the poor women had lasted on this job, he still didn't know. Most of them quit by the third day, she was going for six months in two weeks.

His father was about to stand up. "No sir, they're looking for Peeta. A friend of his, he said his name was Gale." Peeta heart accelerated. He saw his brother smiling and the ghost of smile on his father lips. His father sat back down. "Thank you Juanita." Peeta left the dining room. Not caring about his mother.

As he opened the door, Gale stood outside. A blue shirt clinging to his body, showing his muscles, and his dark jeans fitted perfectly. "Hey, boyfriend who disappears without explanations."

Gale only smiled. "I'm sorry, I been a douche lately. It feels like I have been neglecting you." Peeta rolled his eyes. "Neglecting is only part of it, I feel like my boyfriend is hiding over a million secrets from me."

Peeta notice Gale eyes twitching, but he said nothing about it. He was right; Gale was in fact hiding something. "Unless you're here to make it for leaving me, if not you can leave." Gale step closer to him. "Peeta I'm really sorry." Gale hand cupped his chin. "I haven't said this, but I love you. More than I loved Katniss." Gale laughed. "I mean she was just an impossible crush, something I tried hard to be obsessed with to deny my feelings for you. Peeta Mellark, you make my days better, knowing I have an awesome boyfriend."

Peeta remained silent. Did he love Gale back, could he said those words back without having second doubts. "You don't have to say anything just come with me." Peeta looked behind his shoulder, no one was there spying on them. "Fine, this better be worth it." Gale chuckled.

Once in Gale's car, he had been blindfolded, when he asked Gale why he was being blindfold, his only answer was that it made it more romantic.

Soon he was out of the car, and Gale's voice guiding him. Somehow the place he was walking felt familiar. Gale opened a door, and then took his blindfold off. Peeta opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to seeing again. They were in no other place than his dorm _their _dorm, except some minor modifications were made.

Both beds had been pushed together side to side. Rose petals scattered around the joint beds resembling a heart. Chocolate covered strawberries in a bowl on top of a carrier. Along with what looked as wine, and soft music he didn't recognized was playing off an IPod from the dresser.

Peeta tried not to smile, but it was a futile attempt. The simple act of Gale doing this, made him forgive the older boy. He took a strawberry on his hand, and took a bite of it. Tempting the other boy with his lips and tongue as he sucked on the chocolate from his fingers, and it must had worked. Soon Gale had joined his, sucking his fingers seductively. His grey eyes bored on his. He could definitely see the love emanating from them.

Soon his lips were on Gale's, kissing the other boy fervently. This night, he was about to lose his innocence, to his boyfriend, to his best friend of four years. Shirts were ripped, pants dropped along with boxers. Peeta's face flushed with arousal and excitement.

"I must admit your idea of joining the beds is so far one of your best ones." Gale smiled down at him. They keep on kissing, his hands traveling all around Gale's body. Wanting more from Gale, everything. By the time Gale entered him, he was lost in pure blissfulness.

* * *

Gale couldn't control his urges, being inside of Peeta made him happy. Knowing he was doing this to content his boyfriend made him feel awful. He loved Peeta, with every fiber of his body. Only he had to follow the Ninjas orders, Snow had threatened him early that morning in hurting Peeta and the others. He cried out in pleasure as he came into the condom. The first and last condom he would use on Peeta. He had a mission, and he would accomplish it.

A lone tear escaped his left eye.

**Ever since chapter one, I been having this scene in mind. I didn't know when it would be written, and now it has. I think this was the best time. I didn't rush much of it, many tend to have the characters have sex by the third, or fourth chapter. I also don't go much into detail. I think a sex scene to me has to keep its beauty. Instead of being all **_**I drool over his nine inch cock**_**. Blah blah. Why go to such lengths, you know he has a cock down there. Don't make it all porno, and disgusting. Even Fifty Shades of Grey has its limits. It never uses profanity. **

**I know there isn't much development on Gale's and Peeta's relationship, but what is there to develop, the two are literally BEST FRIENDS/BOYFRIENDS/BROTHERS FROM DIFFERENT MOTHERS. They know everything about each other, or so they think. **

**I tend to go more with the mysteries. Another thing, I notice this is going towards Pretty Little Liars territory. Ha, everyone has secrets, and Gerald is my 'A', he knows them all. Even Peeta has a dark secret. :O What could it be? **

**Expect another long chapter on the next one. It will be a chapter filled with confrontations, punches, bitch slaps, and pulls of hair. :) **


	25. Act TwentyFour

**Oh, what a chapter. Enjoy. **

Act Twenty-Four

Snow eyes scanned the halls of _his_ school. It had taken him immense work to be in the position he was standing at the moment. He wouldn't let anything defeat him, even if it meant selling the remainder of his still existing soul to the demons. The only way to recuperate the formula was by making those dam Ninjas talk.

It was no coincidence they were target him_. She must have sent them to finish him off._ Students were walking around him to class. One more week before the summer, but without a proper dose of his medicine he would not be standing here next year. He knew she had hid a copy of the formula in school, he had searched countless years for it, but until now he had come across nothing.

* * *

Peeta awoke to an aching pain in his back. He immediately blushed remembering why the pain was there. Next to him the bed was empty. Gale was gone. This time his boyfriend had not even left a note.

Peeta sighed. He felt used_, did Gale really loved him or was he just using him? _He took a quick shower, finished putting his uniform and headed to study hall. There was nothing to study anymore for, he was finally free from school duties, but the principal didn't like for students even seniors to not attend classes on the final week of school. He felt shivers run down his spine as he walked around the corner.

He turned around, but there was no one behind him. For being distracted he almost came crashing with Glimmer. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't see you there."

Glimmer stared at him. "A bit distracted are we today Mr. Mellark." Peeta tried to ignore her, but apparently Glimmer had other plans. "Tell me Peeta does he moans my name when he makes love to you, or when he kisses you?"

Peeta whirled around, a baffled expression on his face must have been apparent. "Don't be so shocked Peeta, Gale must have told you, aren't you two close to each other. No secrets between the two of you." Peeta tried to decipher Glimmer's words, but she was making no sense.

"Yeah, we are Glimmer." He said, but the tone of his voice betrayed him.

"Oh really," Glimmer said mocking him. "Did he tell you about that time the two of us had sex at Bing's house." Peeta tried to not act as surprised. _Gale and Glimmer had sex._

"He told me. I'm sorry Glimmer but I forgot my phone at the dorm." Peeta passed through Glimmer, heading back to his dorm. This time, Gale had gone too far.

* * *

Glimmer stared at Peeta. The poor boy was heartbroken, she knew that. Gale did a terrible thing not telling him about them. "You did an amazing job." Glimmer turned her head to see Gerald who had been hiding behind the staircase.

"I did? Thank you sir, I feel honored." Gerald's eyes shine with malice. "I think I don't need you anymore." Glimmer mouth hanged open. "WHAT."

"Don't raise your voice on me darling, you purpose has been served. You shouldn't had trust me." Gerald left her there feeling dirty, tossed like a rag doll with no valuable use anymore.

* * *

Clove deleted the video from her laptop. Peeta's porno video was safe, out of her hands. She no longer wanted to humiliate the boy. Cato could stay with him for all she cared. Grabbing a notebook she walked out her door. She made it to the study room without any problems, but once there she saw Cato's face. He was mad, red mad as a tomato.

"I saw you last night," he said as he approached her, whispering to her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Cato grabbed her wrist. "Don't toy with me Clove. I saw you outside Collins Hotels, kissing Marvel. My best friend." Clove had never feared Cato, but at the moment she was scared of the older boy.

"Let me go, you're hurting me." Cato pressed harder onto her wrist. "You got no right to tell me anything Cato. Have you forgotten about your crazy crush over Peeta Mellark, pinning over him as a love sick boy." Cato let go of her wrist.

"News flash to you Mr. Handsome and Rich, I know you're pretending to like him. I'm not a fool. All you love is yourself, your money, you're a greedy bastard." She screamed the last words. Everyone on the study room turned to them.

"Clove, you insolent bitch how could you." Clove turned around to see Katniss. Her friend, from the looks of it Katniss had heard everything. Marvel next to her, eyes widen in surprise. They knew one day this all would come crumbling down. Cato was in top of Marvel in less than a minute. Both boys punching, and kicking anywhere it was possible.

" Katniss…" Katniss came closer, taking her by surprise as Karniss slapped her hard across the face. The sting of Katniss palm made tears visible on her eyes. Clove eyes fumed with fury. At that precise moment Glimmer entered the room. "For heavenly sake Katniss, don't be such a hypocrite." Clove eyes scanned Glimmer. The girl looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I saw you yesterday locking lips with no other than a professor." Katniss eyes bulged out of her face. This time it was Clove who took Katniss by surprise and slapped her. Soon all three girls were on the floor, pulling at each other hairs, and tearing at their clothes. All five members of the Barbie's were making a scene among each other for the first time.

The fight was broken by several professors, who had been alerted about the situation by other students.

* * *

Cato looked at all of them. He could taste his own blood on his mouth, and the wounds Gale had given him a week early re-opening. Marvel's face all bruised. Clove's uniform once again revealing too much skin, Glimmer's shining hair a mess, and Katniss lips swollen. What had become of their clique? The next words he spoke shocked many. "We are no longer a clique, from this day the Barbie's are disbanding."

* * *

Peeta opened drawers, searched under the bed. Everywhere, he needed to find something. Anything to prove Glimmer's words were true. Is not as he would find an incriminating video or pictures, life was not that easy.

He fought back tears. Those threatening letters had warned him. Gale could not be trusted. There was only one place he hadn't searched, the closet. Running to it, he dumped all the clothes to the floor, rummaging through it. Until he found at the back a black shoe box, similar to the white one he kept hidden there. Except his was on the lower floor, this one was on the upper Gale's area. Picking up the box, he dumped all of its contents on the floor.

A black uniform and some letters were on the floor. He picked them up and read them, all of them. By the time he was done, he had a major headache and his hands were trembling. Gale, his boyfriend was part of the Ninjas. The letter he had found when doing laundry was a recruiting letter, and not only that. Gale was to disband their clique, his best friends.

At that moment Peeta blacked out.

**Oh, the Barbie's have disbanded. Peeta found out Gale's secret. What's next? I will tell you, the long anticipated Flashback to Bings Party. **


	26. Act TwentyFive

**Heads Up: This chapter is the flashback. Is written in present tense, because Peeta blacked out and he is reliving the events. **

**Before you read I also want you to look at this picture first. This is how I want you to picture Seneca Crane in this story. Why is Seneca Crane appearing on the flashback, read on and find out.**

** . **

Act Twenty-Five

Peeta groaned at the immense heat of the summer that was soaking him wet. His white T-Shirt clung to him, and it made him feel dirty. He had been working at Shacks Snack Bar on the beach, trying to earn some cash without having to ask his folks for money. At the moment the afternoon rush had just left. He was glad to go home in about twenty-minutes.

"Peeta you can leave already, I will close," his boss said. Peeta smiled at the forty year old man, said his goodbyes and left to his car.

Summer was going smoothly so far. The rest of his friends had summer jobs as well, and they usually hanged out during the weekends. Today they had a party to attend. A party he didn't want to go, for two reasons. Early in the morning Gale and he had been in a gruesome argument in front of his co-workers.

The previous night the two had decided to catch up the latest movie at the Mall Theater only for Gale to ditch him for dumb ginger red haired girl. He got mad at his best friend, but is not as he had been honest with Gale. Gale had been bugging to tell him who his mysterious lover was. He couldn't tell Gale, it would expose him to his best friend.

He had known for a while he was different, ever since he been letdown by a Glimmer, his freshmen crush. The blonde gorgeous goddess played with his heart. After a while, he started noticing the same-sex at first during gym class. Then later out of gym, soon he was head over heels in love with Gale. The thing, Gale would never reciprocate his feelings. Instead he found conform on someone else. A forbidden relationship, not only because of the two being the same-sex but his lover was six years older than him. Peeta believe that love has no age limit.

He kept on humming the melody of song all the way to his car, and drove in hurry to his house. The beach was only thirty minutes away from his house; it was another reason why he decided to work at the snack bar. His mother didn't approve of it, but he still ignored her.

He ran all the way to the second floor and locked himself on his room. At the moment his parents were on a business trip and his two brothers were away at the capitol enjoying their summers. Peeta flopped on the bed, trying to take a quick nap. His phone soon blasted at full force ringing. He didn't have to get up to know who was calling him. _Gale._ Too bad he thought, he would not answer.

The other reason he didn't want to attend the party was, because it was one of Bing's. Bing was an ex-senior from his school, who had graduated about two years ago. Every summer he would throw parties, just for the fun of it. His parents were always away during summers, leaving him the house to himself.

He knew the others expected him there, but he just didn't want to deal with Gale, not yet. How he wished he could invite his beautiful boyfriend. Maybe he could, the house was going to be infested with teenagers, and people might not recognize him.

By the time Peeta woke up from his nap it was already twenty past seven, he had approximately thirty-minutes to get ready for the party. That is if he wanted to go, but at that moment the door of his room opened revealing a smiling Madge.

"Let me guess, Lily let you in?" Lily was their current housekeeper. "She is adorable, let's see how long she last here. What happened to Conchita?" Conchita had been their previous housekeeper who lasted only four days. "She slapped mother for calling her a worthless maid."

"Typical of your mother, anyways why aren't you ready yet? Forgot I was going to pick you up?" Now that he stared at his friend, she was wearing red dress, falling just above her knees. "You look stunning my dear Madge."

"Thank You." Madge touched her hair that was falling to the side majestically. "Even your compliments won't save us from being late." Peeta rolled his eyes and hurried to the bathroom. In the next thirty-five minutes they were in the road, Madge driving on her convertible pink Porsche. His phone kept on ringing, but he decided to put it on silent. "You're not answering Gale's calls?"

Peeta shifted uncomfortably on the seat. "Did he tell you?" Madge keep her eyes on the road as she talked. "He called me on my way to your house, about how sorry he was. He had not ditched you, but just forgotten you two had made plans." Peeta rolled his eyes. It was becoming a habit of his. "He forgot about our plans, same excuse. Madge he is not a child anymore, he needs to grow up."

"Peeta try to be fair with him, he is going through harsh times. His family is not the same, and he needs us there to be with him." Peeta stayed silent the rest of the way to Bing's house. Bing's house was locate at the outskirt of the beach, but hidden from prying eyes just below a trail of trees. The house was four floors high, and expensive security cameras spread around the nearby trees and the rooftops. Loud music blearing from inside, he hated this parties. Drugs, alcohol and even sex were part of famous Bing's festivities.

As part of the Geeks, his social clique in school he had to attend. "Is Foxface and Thresh in there?" Peeta pointed towards the house. Rue was gone on getaway with his family to some tropical islands. "Yes, Foxface has been all mysterious this past week, as if she has been hiding something." Peeta knew what his friend meant by Foxface attitude.

"I hope everything is alright with her, but Thresh has been acting very similar to her." Over the past week Thresh seemed nervous, out of his game. Peeta even notice the boy falling asleep during one of their hang outs. _What could be keeping his friend so stressed?_

Madge and he made it all the way to the front door, and entered without knocking. The entrance was crowded with teenagers, talking, flirting, and drinking from red plastic cups. Almost felt as if everyone from school was here tonight. Soon, they were searching for their friends. Bing came to them to say hi. Madge and he dated briefly during her freshman year; the boy was an asshole at times. His hair was wavy black, and he would always be wearing designer clothes.

After a small chat, Bing left to go grab some drinks. Madge grabbed his arm and dragged him to the second floor. "Gale is here, I know because he texted a while ago that he had arrived." Peeta was worrying not finding his best friend. "Maybe we should separate and try to find him, I will search the third floor why don't you search here, and in ten minutes we meet up on the fourth floor." Madge agreed. Peeta took the stairs that were crowded with horny couples making-out.

Once in the third floor he couldn't literally search every room, he knew what was happening behind closed door. Instead he asked people he knew if they had seen Gale. Some of them said no, and others said yes. What worried him was what a guy from the lacrosse team told him, apparently Gale had been drinking. Peeta knew Gale wasn't good handling alcohol. As Peeta was about to enter a room not locked, he heard the voices of Foxface and Thresh on terrace. They were arguing. Peeta pressed his ear closer to the see-through doors. Both of his friends were giving him the back.

Foxface was screaming at Thresh, and soon she was sobbing. Peeta couldn't catch their words, but he clearly was able to hear when Thresh said, " We weren't ready to be parents, abortion was the best choice." Peeta jaw almost dropped to the floor. He decided to leave before being noticed. Once in the fourth floor he tried to understand what he heard. _Foxface and Thresh were expecting, since when did those two become a couple? _

" Any luck?" Peeta startled by Madge voice said. "No, what…" In that precise moment a girl moaned from the door next to them. " Oh Gale, deeper, deeper." Peeta's body went rigid. She knew that voice. _Glimmer._ Madge eyes went to the door, she couldn't believe it either. Foxface appeared at that moment, her eyes still a bit puffy. "Guys, here you are, Liza told me she saw you coming here, Thresh is downstairs…" Foxface didn't finish talking, as Glimmer moaned again several profanities about Gale pushing harder and faster. "I need to go."

"Peeta, come back." Peeta ignored Madge he just ran downstairs but he only made as far as the second floor, before someone got hold of his arm and pushed him inside a room. Peeta panicked as he heard the lock of the door put on. He wanted to scream, but instead his eyes lit with joy as he saw who his assaulter had been.

His boyfriend, Seneca Crane was standing there. The older boy was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a baby blue shirt, and gray cap. "I didn't know guidance counselors were allowed to party with their students." Soon, he was embraced on his secret boyfriend arms, being kissed fervently. Between kisses Peeta said, "I missed you."

Finally when the need for air was necessary they pulled apart for a while. "I'm sorry I have been busy." Peeta could sense something was wrong. It was then he noticed the red stain on Seneca's shirt. "You're wounded." His boyfriend eyes went down to his shirt. "Is nothing big, just had an accident."

"Accident, what sort of accident?" Seneca ignored his question.

"Peeta listen to me, I have to go away. I'm sorry, but my life is in danger and if I continue seeing you. Yours will be as well." Seneca kissed me on the cheek. "You're breaking up with me?" Peeta asked. "Peeta please, don't make it more difficult on me." With a final kiss, and a hug, Seneca walked out of the door.

Peeta felt angry, angry at the world, at Gale. His relationship with Seneca was always to be doomed. He was only older than him, making it illegal to be together. He was his guidance counselor; Seneca was like some sort of teacher to him. An impossible and forbidden love.

Peeta walked downstairs, tears fighting his eyes. With much control of his feelings, he took a bottle of wine from one of the carriers Bing must have hired. He took long gulps out of it people were staring at him and gossiping. Peeta thought, _let them gossip, fuck all of them. _

Soon the gossipers turned to another bickering couple. Peeta still conscious mind saw Clove and Cato, their rival clique from school arguing in the center of the room. Attracting a huge crowd of onlookers, not interested Peeta made his way out of the back door, taking another bottle with him. Soon he was semi-drunk sitting on a bench at least a few paces away from Bings house. Lost in his world he didn't felt the person that sat next to him. Peeta saw blonde hair, strong muscles ripping from a tight white shirt; it was no other than Cato. The leader of their rival clique, the Barbie's.

" What are you looking at Geek."

Peeta's words came out slurping. " No…thing…you l…oo…k..ho…t..mad…" Peeta burped. " What, you really don't want to make me angrier, I came demolish that stupid grin off your face in a second."

" K…is..s…me…" Peeta said. Cato was staring at him, but soon he was being pinned on the bench as the older teen was ravishing his mouth. Peeta was moaning loudly, not caring about anyone coming their way. The alcohol was making everything blurry and hard to understand, but he kissed the other boy with everything he had. Soon their tongues were fighting with each other for dominance. He felt Cato's hand around his waist, snaking its way under his shirt. The cold air made him shiver, but soon the heat rising on his body made him forget about the coldness.

"Fu…k..me…" Peeta slurped. Cato grinned down at him. "With pleasure Geek, I need to let out my frustration on something or someone." They never got to having sex, at that time footsteps were heard along with voices screaming his name. "Dammit, I guess your wish will not come truth." Cato kissed him one last time, and left. Before dozing to a slumber he saw Madge and Foxface hovering above him with concerned looks.

* * *

Peeta woke up with a major headache. What had happened, he was on the floor. The dorm a mess, slowly he remembered. Glimmer telling him about having had sex with Gale, and him wanting to look for evidence, and instead finding Gale being part of the Ninjas. Those images on his head they felt so real. They were _memories_. Memories he had suppressed to the back of his mind. About things he had wanted to forget, to never remember, now many things were clear, but first he had to go and look for Gale and the rest of the Geeks.

* * *

**A long chapter… Well that was the flashback to the party. Poor Peeta his older boyfriend dumping him, and his secret crush having sex with Glimmer, and then he goes kissing Cato. What a slut my Peeta is. **

**If you guys want more details about the Seneca/ Peeta relationship just ask me. It might be confusing to you guys as I haven't provided enough background. Is just as I said on the previous chapters everyone had secrets. Secrets that are out on this chapter, but there's still more secrets to be revealed on the next chapters. I do wonder what happened to Seneca, was he killed, or what? :)**

**For those asking me about what the rest was doing on the party, now you know. I decided to do it only from Peeta's POV. I mean how can someone have a blackout and relieve a part of their lives and be in several POV'S unless he was a wizard using a pensive (whatever is called) is impossible. If you read the early chapters and paid attention you know Katniss was a little in there but left to a trip, and Marvel went back and soon was swapping saliva with Clove. **

**Until next time, hopefully tomorrow… leave reviews with your questions/concerns or anything in general. I apologize for the misspelling stuff, I'm really tired and tomorrow I have to work at five in the morning better hit the bed. **


	27. Act Twenty six

**For those asking me if Peeta/Seneca's relationship was based off some popular TV show from Spain, then the answer is no. They're based off Aria/Ezra. Not that I own pretty little liars or else there would have been six liars, five girls and the gay guy. I think teacher/student relationships are a nice plot to stories, especially when your teacher is HOT. **

**Those saying the previous chapter answered many questions, you're welcomed. I know you might still have some questions, but no worries there is only two more chapters left. More answers are to come. **

**Sorry for the profanity in this chapter, it was required. I love writing dark Peeta's. **

Act Twenty-Six

Peeta wasn't normally mad, he was green with rage. Peeta had woken up from his black-out during lunch hour. It was still weird how none of his friends found his absence strange_. Great friends, and boyfriend he has,_ he thought. As he entered the cafeteria, many people were gossiping about a fight. Peeta could only catch some words, _Barbie's_, _fight_ and _study hall_.

As usual the Geeks were sitting on their usual table. Peeta got there in less than a minute. "Peeta you missed the most exciting fight ever…" Madge starting saying, but the loud of smack of him punching Gale stop her words. His friend's mouth dropped. "Peeta what the fuck…" Gales stood from the chair, caressing his cheek. A purple bruise could be seen forming on his cheek.

"Is that all you can say Hawthorne. You will continue lying to me. BE A MAN FOR ONCE." Gale kept looking at him.

"Peeta what's wrong darling." Peeta turned to Madge. "Don't play dumb with me bitch, you knew all along. You thought I would never find out." Foxface who had been quiet spoke in defense of Madge. " Peeta don't speak like that of Madge, she is your best friend."

Peeta laughed. "Best friend, who keeps from telling me that my boyfriend had sex with the slut from the Barbie's group." Gale's eyes expanded in surprise. "Besides you're no one to speak about friendship, hiding secrets from us as well. Aborting like the little slut you're." Thresh rose from his chair about to punch Peeta. Gale blocked his way.

"Gale for reals, you're taking this cunt side. I don't recognize Peeta." At this moment the cafeteria was silent. No teachers yet coming to break the fight. "Thresh, I will ask you to not speak of my boyfriend like that."

"Boyfriend, Hawthorne don't make me laugh. Were we ever boyfriends? Or did you just wanted to fuck me, add another name to your list of quick fucks. Playboy Hawthorne who has fucked half of the school, always ditching me over some dumb bimbo over and over, did I ever meant anything to you? Fuck you, Gale, fuck all of you." Thresh leaped at him again, but Gale took the blow. Soon both boys were punching each other. Two friends who never fought against each other, and a clique who had sworn loyalty to each, disintegrating just as a tsunami does to a city.

Madge was staring at Foxface. "You were pregnant, and you never told me. Me, that I had confide many things." Madge was crying, Foxface had put her book, _'Les Miserables'_ down. Rue said nothing.

Madge then turned to him. "I didn't want to hurt you, I felt hiding it from you was the best thing." Tears cascaded out of her eyes now. Peeta felt a pang of sympathy for the girl, for his other best friend. "You did the wrong thing Madge." Finnick along with Cinna broke Gale and Thresh apart. Soon all five of them were being escorted to Snow's office.

From afar Gerald watched the whole argument of the Geeks. His plan had worked to perfection. The Geeks would soon cease to exist, two birds killed with one stone. His brother relationship with Peeta going down the drain as well.

* * *

All the Geeks were sitting far away from each other. Gale ached to explain to Peeta Glimmer was a one-night stand. A mistake, he intended to never make again. To hold Peeta on his arms, to kiss him, to tell him he really loved him. Instead he did none of those things. Everything aided him, his clique had the one his brother gave him to protect was destroyed. It felt like karma, just a few hours ago he had laughed at the Barbie's disband.

"Let them in," Snow said from inside his office. All five of them walked to the office, that was already crowded with other five students, the Barbie's. He noticed Peeta standing next to Cato who was leaning against the east wall of the office. Snow sat behind his desk, his eyes examining all of them. "For generations West Valley High has been known for its two most competent cliques. Competing to come in top of each other, in academics, sports, you name it. Over the years those cliques have always had disputes among each other, but I had never heard of them turning against each other. What a shame seeing this day come." Gale bit his lip to not roll his eyes. The principal didn't care about them, about their cliques.

"Some of you are about to graduate, I expect better. At the moment, I can't think of any punishment for ten individuals. I will just have you all clean certain sections of the school. Mr. Hawthorne you're in charge of cleaning the west and east side restrooms along with Miss Everdeen helping you. Miss Undersee you will clean the top floor restrooms all of them, Miss Manson you will assist her. Miss Shimmer you will go and help Miss Lovelace clean the library Rue will assist you. Mr. Sullivan and Mr. Giordiano you two will clean the kitchen and the cafeteria. Lastly Mr. Mellark and Mr. Grahame you two will clean the locker rooms. All these tasks have to be finished by today, so hurry and get out of my sight." Just fucking perfect, Gale thought.

"Tell me was it so wrong to admit to the whole school my friend is having an affair with a teacher. Is like nothing new. Gosh." Glimmer kept talking to the silent dark skinned girl. What was her name again, Thresha. _Whatever._

* * *

"Dam girl you're always this silent." Rue smiled at her. Glimmer had never seen such a smile full of sincerity. "Yes, I tend to be more into observing people. Where did you dye your hair?" Glimmer smiled at the young girl, and then went into a speech of beauty and how her hair was natural. They talked, laughed as if they had never been rivals. Glimmer heart was no longer filled with jealousy or hatred. Gerald had opened her eyes. After all being a mean girl took a lot of energy.

* * *

Gale scrubbed the floor, while Katniss scrubbed the walls. Currently they were on the girl's restroom, and cleaning them was no easy job. "I never knew there was so much pink on girl's restrooms." Katniss snickered. "Hawthorne your sense of humor sucks." Gale chuckled at Katniss, the girl who once he had wanted to bed.

"You know Hawthorne, I admire your bravery." Gale stared at the girl. "Yeah, why is that."

"I saw you beating that guy from the lacrosse team, the one who bad mouthed Peeta, and I saw you also fighting those two guys form the hockey team." Gale blushed. "The two of you made a cute couple, you were the 'it' couple form school. Our first openly gay, you two made a difference to West Valley." Gale was mesmerized with this new side of Katniss. "I'm sorry about Marvel; he is an idiot for letting go a girl like you."

"Is okay, is not like I was complete faithful to him."

"Then the rumors are truth, Odair and you are nailing." Katniss who was giving him her back turned. "How did you know?"

Gale smiled. "I was guessing, and I guess I was right." Katniss grinned. "Hawthorne you're evil, but fun."

* * *

"I feel like that bitch of Cinderella force to scrub the floors, without pay or anything." Clove said. Madge was emptying out the trashcans. " At least we got the restrooms, I bet the lockers are way more disgusting and bacteria."

" You got a point there." Clove smile at Madge, her first smile at the girl who one week ago had kicked her butt. "Ready for prom?" Clove asked her.

" Not really looking forward to it anymore." Madge said her tone of voice sad. "I'm sorry about not apologizing about blackmailing Peeta."

"Is okay. Not worth it bringing up the past." Clove scrub some more the two cleaning in silent. "Do you think I'm a vile woman for sleeping with my best friend ex-boyfriend while they were dating?" Madge sighed.

"Honestly we all make mistakes, those mistakes have their consequences. I hid the truth from Gale and Glimmer, thinking Peeta would never find out, and in fact he did. How I don't know, but now our friendship is over, I just hope one day he forgives me."

"Eventually he will forgive you; Peeta is not a bad person."

"Thank you Clove, and neither are you."

* * *

Thresh hummed as he wiped down the tables in the Cafeteria. Lost on his little world trying to escape from reality. "Is that Adele you're humming?" Marvel asked him.

"Yes, got a problem with it?" Thresh responded back menacingly. " No sir, I bought Clove her latest album. We would spend hours listening to it together; somehow I secretly adore the singer. Just don't tell Clove." Marvel said.

"The love buy has really struck you Giordiano." Marvel smirked. "I think it did, Clove is entirely different from Katniss. She makes me feel happy dude, I want to propose to her after high school it all goes well. We first need to survive the drama of high school"

"You got that right," Thresh said.

* * *

Peeta stared at the horrors of the boy's locker room. Jockstraps on floor, smelling like sweat, left over packages of food. He even found two condoms lying on the floor. Either a girl had sneaked into the guys' locker room, or there was more secretly in the closet guys in West Valley than what he thought.

Cato was silent during the cleaning. Peeta felt awkward around the older boy, who he had ignored over the past couple of days. He needed to make things right_, but how?_ "I heard about Clove, I'm sorry."

Cato only shrugged his shoulders. Not the best to say. Now that he looked at Cato, the boy was indeed his type. Good looks, ripped muscles, and deep inside Cato wasn't a heartless asshole. He felt slutty thinking he wanted to kiss Cato to be pinned against the lockers. Playing with fire was becoming his specialty. Peeta put down the basket with the dirty jockstraps. "Just early this morning I remembered something at Bing's party last summer." That grabbed Cato's attention, the older boy actually turned to him. "We were kissing under the bright light of the moon, I being all drunk and you mad at Clove. Asking you to fuck me, and how we were interrupted." Cato's eyes shone with arousal.

"I wonder if you're still willingly to take on your word and fuck me." In seconds Peeta was pinned to the row of lockers. His fantasy being fulfilled as Cato kisses him touches him. Cato was rougher than Gale, but he felt something for this boy. Peeta felt no remorse giving himself to another man, when the night before he had been Gale's. Gale and he were over. He had to move on; he wouldn't be mourning about a relationship that was doomed, just as his relationship with Seneca was.

* * *

**I do think Peeta overreacted about Gale having sex with Glimmer. I mean it was way before they were dating, but as any boyfriend who wouldn't get jealous and mad about it. Why Gale, why didn't you tell Peeta. **

**Ha, Gerald plan backfired. Even if the cliques are disbanded, the opposite cliques connected with their cleaning partners. I mean look at Peeta, that slutty dude. Just joking. I think nothing good will come out of this Cato/Peeta, I mean guys Cato is Peeta's rebound. **

**Let me also clarify some things. Peeta was a virgin until he did it with Gale, for those asking in private messages about Peeta's virginal status. They never did anything, just hardcore making out. Nothing major, I know Peeta moved on so fast from Gale. Is normal now in the 21****st**** century seeing that out there. The next chapter is the last one; it will be an extremely long one. It will be act twenty-seven but divided by parts. **

**Act Twenty- Seven **

**PART I**

**Part II etc.. **

**I'm not saying the chapters will be randomly posted; the whole finished chapter will be posted all together. Because is the last chapter, I don't want to rush with it so it might take a while for the end. Don't cry yet, an epilogue will be added as well, to me endings of any book or series should always have epilogues or they suck. Hence to why I love the Harry Potter ending, we get to see what the characters have been doing in 17 years. Some of them, not all. My book West Valley Mystery is kicking ass. I renamed the characters with my favorite actors/actresses first names. **

**The first book has two mysteries the main one and small one. All mysteries are supernatural. Enough of me talking, review, hope you enjoy the chapter and until next time. Hopefully by Monday midday act twenty-seven MIGHT be posted. **


	28. Act TwentySeven

**Is been two long months, I can't believe it. For those asking about the ninjas or other stuff all your questions should be answered on this last chapter. Another thing, prom is held at the end of the year on this fic, and graduation is several days later. Approximately three days. **

**Another clarification the only ones graduating are Cato, Gale, Glimmer, Thresh and Foxface. **

**Rue still has two years; Peeta, Katniss, Madge, Clove and Marvel are still juniors. Is weird how no one caught to my mistake on the previous chapter. Foxface… I forgot about her. I did something to fix my mistake in this chapter. It was just that, only five Geeks entered Snow's office instead of six. Besides I have always seen Foxface as a loner. **

**I apologize for taking long in posting this chapter. **

**Another thing, I will try to finish Firejay and I will do one last story before the summer is over. A short one about twelve to fifteen chapters, a crossover of Pretty Little Liars/ Hunger Games it should be epic. Meaning the story will have many secrets as well. **

**Another thing, I apologize for misspelling.**

* * *

Act Twenty-Seven

Part I

Over the next couple of days, students were eagerly awaiting for prom. Dresses were being bought, flyers posted, corsages order, West Valley was in spirit mode for the end of the year. Despite all this Gale felt incomplete. The Ninjas congratulated him the previous night for the success of his mission. This time he was no longer blind folded, and he could know exactly the truth location of the Ninjas headquarters. Something was stopping him from telling Snow.

Another thing worrying him was not having seen Cato, when he asked one of the Ninjas they only told him not to worry about it. "Penny for your thoughts Hawthorne or are they too personal for us to know." His reverie was broken by Katniss, who was sitting on the front seat of him.

"Just here, thinking who to go with to prom." Katniss played with the fork on her hands. "I'm pretty sure there are a lot of girls out there in line to go with you," Katniss placed the fork on the table. "And boys too." She said smiling.

The past three days he had bonded with Katniss the two becoming the unusual duo. Not only that, he had seen Rue and Glimmer sitting together at lunch and even during study hall. He had seen Madge and Clove laughing together, and even Thresh and Marvel playing basketball together just as they used to do. Foxface sitting on a table alone reading a dark blue book, the only one who wasn't punished, Foxface had walked out of the fight that day. Better for her, any bad behavior and she won't be accepted to her dream college. It was good that no longer the status of being a Geek or Barbie was separating them from being friends.

Out all of this, the only thing irritating him was seeing Cato and Peeta. At the moment the two boys were feeding each other ice cream on their mouths. Gale rolled his eyes. A habit he had mimicked from his ex-boyfriend. Seeing Peeta with Cato only meant the other boy never really loved him, moving so fast from him.

"Maybe you and I could go together?" Gale said. Katniss almost choked with the fork.

"I don't think…"

"Not a good idea, just think about it. Two friends going to prom, nothing new, just tell Odair that. Is not like you can go with him, he will be in duty." Katniss ran a hand through her braid. "Fine, I just expect a green corsage by tomorrow or else you will be in deep trouble Hawthorne." Gale chuckled. "Don't worry; I'm more than sure I can find one in time."

* * *

Peeta kissed Cato's cheek as the older boy embrace him on his arms, both resting on Cato's now empty room(Marvel had move out to Thresh dorm). "You make me feel happy Peeta, for once." Peeta stared at his boyfriend, (his third boyfriend) with a smile. He was moving on fast from Gale, but the other boy seems to be doing the same. Gale spend his time constantly with Katniss, the two were glued to the hips.

"I'm happy I make you smile." Peeta leaned to the boy and kissed him. Cato's lips on him were like fire. Peeta broke the kiss. "I hope you got your outfit ready for tomorrow?" Cato laughed. "I still can't believe the prom theme. "

Peeta sat on his boyfriend lap. "I think you will be a hot Arabian dude, whatever costume you chose to wear." Peeta straddled his boyfriend, soon clothes were flying away, both making the rest of the afternoon enjoyable.

* * *

Gerald was leaning against a door, waiting for someone. He heard footsteps down the hall, and soon a person was next to him, giving him its back. "You have been distracted lately." He felt the other person shrugged its shoulders. "We must not get attached to emotions or the will rue us to misery. I didn't call you here for that, someone is into us they been following us."

"Gale," the person spoke. Gerald knew the voice perfectly well, the same voice of the person who two weeks ago had proposed him the opportunity of his life. Being freed from those four white walls on the mental institution to breathe the air of freedom. "Not he is another person. Whenever I try to follow Peeta, is as if someone is following me." The person shifted uncomfortably.

"Stop that, it makes me uncomfortable. Besides I haven't hurt your precious Peeta. How's the old man, has he asked you anything?" The person kept giving its back to him as it continued to speak. "No, but he is desperate. He says he has until tomorrow for us to find him that formula he is so desperate to find." Gerald stayed silent.

"We need to be more careful, they might found who we really are working for, and a bloodbath will certainly occur," Gerald said.

"I thought inflicting pain, and blood was a second nature for you." Gerald eyes darkened with anger. "It is, remember I killed my own father without thinking twice. I would do the same thing with anyone, even my brother." As he spoke those words, he asked himself. _Could he really kill Gale?_

* * *

Snow's hand twitched with pain. He longer could control his body, its reaction, its need for the injection of a dose of the golden elixir. The elixir of life, the one that had kept him alive for years, the one that could make him immortal and live for an eternity. But the formula to create more of that rich tasting liquid had been stolen from his hands.

He had to get it back, at whatever cost. Even if it meant killing. A light knock on his door made him look up from his desk. "Come in." Finnick step inside his office.

"Well, have you found the lair of those dam Ninjas?" Snow asked his most loyal servant of this school. "Not yet, but it looks like we been tricked and manipulated." Snow stared at Finnick at his second grandson. Finnick continued talking. "Gale won't speak to me about the headquarters, even after I showed him to be in your side, he doesn't trust me. As for Cato you and I know how he is. He will not cooperate with us." Snow knew what Finnick was referring to.

"Having two uncooperative teenagers not following orders doesn't answer why we been tricked and manipulated." It was Finnick's next words that paralyzed him. "Last summer when you tried to kill your guidance counselor didn't go as planned. He is still out there alive, sources tell me he was seen down avenue three early this morning."

It took about five minutes for him to say something. "Then we need to be extra careful, and put to alert my man. We also need to inflict more fear on Gale and Cato to remind them who is their boss." Finnick sea green eyes looked worried. "Another thing, most of your allies got murder last night, either by the hand of those Ninjas or Crane." Anger boiled inside of his chest, waiting to escape.

"Then we move to plan B, if war is what they want. War is what they will get."

* * *

Part II

Saturday at West Valley meant a day of festivities. Seniors were buying last minute things, dates being secured, and several gossiping being made here and there. It was a usual prom day as any Peeta had seen over the past two years. If he wasn't dating Cato he would not be attending. Prom wasn't for him. Peeta stared at his blue robes, circular baby blue patters across the chest. It was something simple, Cato had helped him chose it. He went for a blue, while Cato got a red one with orange circular patterns. Cato had even bought a matching red Shora. Peeta wanted to keep it simple.

At the moment his dorm felt empty. Gale had not been sleeping in it for the past days. Peeta had even stayed at nights in Cato dorm. A part of him missed Gale. Another part of him still resented what his best friend/boyfriend had done to him. All his lies, if Gale had trusted him. Things could have gone different; maybe the two of them could still have been together. Students outside his dorm were cheering, and clapping_. Must be seniors enjoying their last days in High School_, Peeta thought.

* * *

Madge head hurt with all the stress of prom. "Drink this you need energy." Clove handed her a bottle of Gatorade. "Thanks." She said as she drank the lemon flavored liquid. "Are the arrangements going for tonight good?" Clove asked her.

"Crazy, but everything is fine. I can't wait for this to be over, and next year I will not even dream of volunteering personally to help prom. This is the only and last, and that's because we were forced to help." Clove laughed, Madge enjoyed spending time with her newfound friend.

"Can I ask you something?" Clove said. "Shoot, just make it quick, because I have to go set up the DJ." Madge said with a smile on her face.

"Is everything alright with you and Gerald? I see how he looks at you, and the way you react. Almost as if you fear him." Madge smile evaporated from her face. "I know he has a troubled past, and he is very dangerous."

Madge debated whether to tell her friend what Gerald had done to her. The way the boy had pinned her against a cold sidewalk and raped her. Madge pushed those thoughts and memories away. She no longer was tormented by those images, as she used to be. "Actually no, everything is fine. If he tries to hurt me, he will regret it. I'm not a master on the black belt for nothing." Even as master in the black belt it had not saved her from Gerald's evil claws that time.

* * *

Gale stood outside Katniss dorm. He had optioned to wear a simple gray tunic, embodied with wavy black patterns around the torso, neck and sleeves. He felt nervous, as if going with Katniss was going to complicate things. The problem was he no longer cared. Peeta looks happy with Cato. Gale just wishes the two boys the best.

Katniss emerged from her room, leaving him speechless. She looked stunning on her dress. A green see through dress, a veil covering from her mouth down, she had put on eye liner resembling a cat and her hair was loosen from her usual braid falling freely at her sides on waves. "You look gorgeous," Gale said. "If you weren't taken I would marry you." Katniss smiled at him. "Thank you sir, but I hope you brought my corsage or else this gorgeous girl will not go with you." Gale retrieved a white box from his back. A green corsage made of tiny flowers laid inside, ready to be used for the occasion.

* * *

"Go ahead without me, I need to solve a family issue," Cato said from inside his joined bathroom that was to his dorm. Peeta scowled at the idea of having to arrive solo to prom. Not the idea he had in mind. There was no option, but to go alone for the moment. Cato sounded frustrated. The older boy over the past days Cato had confided on him many issues regarding his perfect family.

"Fine, just don't take long. I will reserve a table for us," Peeta shouted. Something felt wrong, Peeta could feel it. Ignoring his worries, he decided to head to the prom and get it over with. As he entered the room holding prom (gym) he noticed the marvelous job Madge and Clove had done. The ceiling was adorned with balloons of all colors; in the middle was a wooden stage with a DJ playing Bollywood style music adding to the theme. Several fake Palm trees were around, and the background for pictures was of a dessert and camels.

Peeta felt awkward being alone, at the entrance his ticket had been given to Madge, the girl looked radiant wearing a pink dress, Arabian style and a veil covering her face. They locked eyes but none of them spoke. For a moment he searched for a table, his head dizzy with many people. Most of the guys were wearing simple tunics, while the girls had more elegant and exotic dresses, some of them even showing their belly like Clove's black dress. She looked more like a genie out of a lamp, golden earrings dangling from her ears. Marvel next to her had a black tunic and funny looking turban.

He spotted Foxface sitting alone wearing a baby blue top and pants similar to Aladdin's wife. Rue and Glimmer were together both wearing a yellow costume, and veils hiding their faces. Glimmer must have invited the younger girl, Peeta thought. Thresh had just joined Marvel and Clove. He was wearing a simple long sleeve gray tunic. Peeta found a table at the far end, the lights from the disco sphere bouncing off his face. He then heard a high pitched laughed, that froze his body. Turning his gaze to the left, he spotted Gale and Katniss. Both laughing and having a good time. It depresses him, knowing they look good together.

"May I take this dance?" Peeta turn back to see a man hovering above him, his hand extended to him, asking him to dance to a romantic song that had just be put on. The stranger was dress in a military Arabian suit, but his face was concealed by a white mask. It stroke him as odd, why he was covering his face. Almost as if he didn't wanted to be recognized, but one look at his eyes and Peeta knew who the person behind the mask was. Peeta took his hand and soon he was on the dance floor. Not worrying about Cato showing up and seeing them together or about the murmuring of the nearby couples. The man could easily be mistaken by Cato, both tall broad shoulders, but the hair color driving them apart.

Peeta knew he was in the hands of no other than the White Knight, and of his first boyfriend.

* * *

Gale eyes followed Peeta on the dance floor as his ex-lover danced with a stranger. He could easily tell it wasn't Cato. "Is something worrying you, I see you can't lay your eyes off Peeta," Katniss said. Gale turned to the girl, the one who he was starting to have a soft spot on his heart. Almost as if his crush on her was coming back. "If I recall you couldn't keep your eyes off a certain teacher who is duty here at the moment." Gale could not see it from the lack of light, but he could detect a hint of red creeping to Katniss cheeks.

Gale watched as Peeta danced gracefully, oddly they fit well together. "The song is still not over, want to dance?" Gale asked. "I love to dance Hawthorne." Soon the two of them were dancing on the floor, and his mind drifted away from Peeta.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me from those thugs the other day. It was foolish of me to be wandering on avenue 13 when I know is a dangerous place." He could feel the corner of Crane's lips forming into a small smile. "I couldn't let them hurt you." Peeta smiled. "Why haven't you contacted me, why did you disappear?"

Seneca sighed. "Peeta is complicated, but your life and the ones of your friends are in danger. You guys need to leave right now." _Danger._ "Could the Ninjas be involved in this danger related stuff?" Seneca stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Yes, Peeta, I need you to trust me. I need you to get all your friends and leave the school for your safety." Peeta stared at the older man, it just wasn't making sense. Was Gale involved in the dangerous stuff?

"I… thank you also for saving me from Gerald?" Seneca's eyes looked baffled with confusion. "Gerald?" Peeta then felt eyes on him. Turning he saw Gale and Katniss dancing, it was as if another piece of the jigsaw puzzle was put in place. Many things were making sense. Getting out of Seneca's arms he headed back to his table. There was something still not making sense, if Gale had not been torturing him with those notes, then who? At that moment his eyes spotted a black envelope on his table, his eyes scanned the crowd but it was impossible to pin-point the person who had placed it there.

Tearing the envelope he read the words glued to it, but this time the psycho killer words were not threatening him, they were inviting him to find out the truth. Taking the envelope with him, he ran out of the gym. Without turning back, as Seneca called his name, or how Gale was staring at him or that another pair of eyes were looking at him mischievously.

* * *

Part III

Gale about to go after Peeta was held by a girl's hand. "Hawthorne I need you to come with me." Gale recognized the voice as Madge. "For what," He growled. Not only had he lost sight of Peeta but the mysterious man was gone as well. "On stage what else; you are a candidate for Prom King. Have you seen Cato, I can't find him anywhere." Gale rolled his eyes. "Why would I know the location of that asshole?" Gale then marched to the stage taking the spot next to Thresh. On the other side were Clove and Glimmer and that weird looking girl, whose name he couldn't remember.

Madge must have got tired of looking for Cato and soon was speaking into the microphone, babbling about West Valley Prom tradition of choosing a king and a queen each year. Her speech was followed by intense clapping. He wanted to get out of there, and look for Peeta. He then froze, as he saw a member of the Ninjas at the far end close to the exit of the gym. He recognized the tall man, as Boggs. The second in command from the Ninjas, after the two mysterious leaders, Boggs had taken off his mask to reveal his identity to Gale. When Gale asked him why he did, Boggs had responded by saying he trusted Gale. Those words felt like a knife on his heart, knowing Gale wanted nothing with them.

"Gale Hawthorne." Gale was brought from his thoughts as Madge called his name. At first he was confused, and then he realized he had won, or either Cato had won and he was second choice. Soon Glimmer was at his side, and the two were doing their traditional King and Queen dance. Gale tried to look over her shoulder, but Boggs was gone. _Shit._

"I'm sorry for hurting and destroying your relationship with Peeta. Gerald trick me into it, I should have never trusted your brother." Glimmer apology took him by surprise. "Is alright Gerald has tricked many of us, backstabbed many but at the end he is only hurting himself."

* * *

Peeta ran like a mad man. He pushed the door of Cato's dorm with brutality. "Cato." His reply was only silence. In the bed still laid Cato's Prom tunic, the boy had not even touched it form the look of it. Along with the tunic was a bunch of folders. Peeta took slow baby steps to the bed, scared of what he would see. Finally on the edge of the bed, he picked up a folder. Opening he saw something that left him breathless. Pictures of him, eating, in gym class, near his locker, with Gale, with the other Geeks. Pictures from two, three weeks ago, and even pictures of about two years ago, along with it were notes on the sides. Notes with all the hobbies they would do, with their private information. _Cato had been stalking them, but why? _His answer came on the next folder. A list of names, a shocking list of names to be precise.

Ninjas Members:

A.C – Main Leader

Cato Grahame – Second Leader

Boggs- Second in Command

Finnick Odair- Third in Command

Homes- Sword Specialist

Leeg 1 and Leeg 2- Hackers, Code Breakers and assassins

Jackson – Assasin

Mitchell – Martial Arts specialist

Gale – New recruit, _to be executed( Traitor)._

The 'to be executed words' and 'traitor' was not typed as the rest of the list, they were written in hand. An elegant handwriting he had seen once. Cato's hand writing. Along with it were pictures of the members. Some of them Peeta recognized as past students, others he didn't. Gale's photo was a snap shoot of him smiling at someone, care-free of the things going around him. Peeta tossed the folder and went in for the next one, this one contained information on Gerald.

Information about his crime, the years he had been sentenced to the mental hospital. A copy of a check with a high sum of money given to the facility, and all the evil deeds Gerald had done to the Geeks. Another piece of the puzzle fell into piece. Cato had been involved with Gerald's return, with his release from the mental hospital. Peeta kept looking on the other folders, there was a piece missing. Then he found them, a copy of each letter he had received, typed neatly on compute paper, and more photos of him. Along with the picture of him and Cato kissing that first time, another piece fell into the puzzle. He knew who had been behind. It wasn't the Ninjas. It was more like a certain Ninja leader and psycho twin brother.

Why Cato hurt him was the one of the final questions and why was Cato involved with the Ninjas when the leader was none other than the lady who once was the leader of the original Geeks. He recognized the initials A. C as Alma Coin. Then a picture fell from the last folder, a family picture. Cato, his father, his mother and next to them a man Peeta well knew.

"What are you doing here?" Peeta jumped. Cato stood at the entrance. Cato's eyes landed on the folders on the bed and all the papers scattered around the bed. "I can explain," He nervously said. "Save it," Peeta shouted. His mind was working furiously to piece everything in place. There were still some loops, but he could deal with them later. Cato tried to get closer to him. "Don't you dare, or else you will regret lying to me, using me." Peeta was on the brink of crying, he had to be strong. Two, no three man he cared for all lied. Seneca return was still a mystery, and the why he had disappear as well.

"I get it Cato, you decided to hurt Gale, what other way than to hurt the best friend, the gay guy. I get him to fall all over me, destroy their friendship, and maybe along the way destroy our group. You got Gerald out of there to hurt us, to bring fear into us, to weaken our bond. He was your secret spy, the one sending those menacing letters doing your dirty work." Peeta was letting all out of his chest. "Then on the process of hurting me, in your obsession to destroy Gale you fell for me. You tried to back down, but Gerald wouldn't let you. You had a mission, something having to protect your grandpa wasn't. Coriolanus Snow is your grandfather, deny me that." Cato's silence proves him he was on the right direction. There was something still missing, Cato must not have make him come to his dorm. Then it must have been Gerald, Gerald had betray Cato but why?

"Bravo Mellark, you have done an awesome job. You should try going on a career for a detective. Gerald was smirking at the entrance of the door, wearing normal civilian clothes. A grey shirt and blue jeans. "I will kill you," Cato whispered.

"Save it," both he and Gerald said in unison.

"You know," Gerald kept talking. "You were almost on the right path, except you missed something. Cato had all of us fooled. You and Finnick played the innocent card. Your poor grandfather unknown of the betrayal of his two favorite grandsons, but I found out the truth. You were long ago recruited as a leader of the Ninjas, and so was Finnick both of you planning to bring your grandfather down. Aiding Alma Coin in his destruction, except both of you have betrayed both parties or am I wrong. Hadn't Alma asked you to get rid of any obstacles getting on your path? I still see Peeta alive; you went back on your word. Not only that you acted solo in your mystery quest to destroy Gale, leaving the other members on the dark. If I'm correct that means you're betraying the whole rules set by the Ninjas. As for Finnick, pretending he didn't know who killed your grandfather henchmen, the two of you did. No wonder the old man made me follow you around."

Peeta stared at both boys back and forward. Then Cato wasn't entirely evil as he thought, he still had a heart. What about Gale then? His answer came next as Gerald kept talking, giving him all the info he had wanted to hear. "You finally convinced your grandfather to let you join the Ninjas, but there was a catch to it, Gale had to join with you. Snow already suspected Coin was the main leader of the Ninja and she would easily trust more a Geek into joining than a Barbie. How foolish of him to trust you, to trust Finnick. My innocent brother fell into your trap as well; you tore away everything from him. Stupid Gale, always trusting people to bad a bloodbath is about to go on, and many will not survive."

Those words inflicted fear into Peeta. He quickly recovered, prom, the Ninjas wanted to get rid of Snow and the man at the moment was present there. Peeta ran through Gerald who didn't try to stop him. He needed to warn the others.

* * *

Cato stared at his ally, or the one he thought was his ally. He should not have trusted Gerald; he had been backstabbed by the guy. Just the way he backstabbed everyone. "Tell me one thing Hawthorne, is there really not a heart there in your chest, you don't care about anything. About your brother dying, the Ninjas want to execute him, he is not worthy of their time apparently." With those words Cato left to follow Peeta, he had to protect Peeta at the cost of his life.

* * *

Part IV

Gale had just stopped dancing with Glimmer, when the lights on the gym went out. _Strange. _He snaked his hand to Glimmer. "Stay close, don't leave my side." Soon screams followed the silence. And Hell broke loose.

* * *

Madge ran to the emergency lights, turning them on. Her eyes scanned the crowd, who was running wildly around the gym. Some tried to escape through the emergency door, or main entrance only to find them blocked. Others were defending themselves against black suited _Ninjas, _with chairs, tables anything within reach. Soon her path was blocked by a Ninja. Madge retreated some steps away from it.

"What do I have here, a lovely young girl and no other than a Geek?" The man who spoke on a raspy voice lunched himself at her with a knife on hand. Madge crunched down, the man only finding empty space to stab at. She kicked the man on the groin and ran as she could on high heels.

* * *

Katniss was pinned to the floor by a sword; a Ninja had sliced her dress revealing her bra. The man above her growled with lust. "Maybe a quick…" His words were stopped as he was pushed to floor by no other than Finnick. Finnick had saved her. The two men were wrestling on the floor, the sword inches away from each other.

* * *

Peeta heard the screams coming from the other side of the Gym. A Ninja was guarding the door, as if to not let anyone escape. Soon he was spotted by said Ninja who was running towards him, panicking he tried to look around for a weapon but found none. As in cue, Cato appeared engaging in a battle with the Ninja, one with a sword the other one with his hands. It was an intense fight. Cato kicked, with all he got, and threw several punches. The Ninja sliced the air, but hitting nothing solid. In a moment of distraction Cato was violently pushed to a row of lockers.

Cato needed help. About to jump in top of the Ninja, someone beat him to it. Gerald tackled the Ninja to the floor. Evil twin, versus evil Ninja punching and kicking each other. Cato remained unconscious on the floor, and he without being able to do anything helpful. Gerald was trying to take away the sword from the Ninja, but it was a futile attempt. Soon the sword was impaled into Gerald's stomach. It caught him by surprise. Peeta screamed. The ninja removed the sword from Gerald who fell to the floor, and with ease he picked Cato from the floor and took him, sparing his life.

Peeta ran to Gerald, placing the head of his tormentor on his lap. Gerald breathing was unsteady. " Peeta… sorry…" Peeta fought the tears, but this time they beat him. "Shush try to keep quiet, let me call an ambulance." Gerald slapped the phone away from his hand. "No… try to destroy those Ninjas, save my brother. Don't let them kill him. I'm paying for all my crimes, jus…t… tell… my…bro…ther…I…m…so…r..ry… I never hated him… just envied him… for… always…bein..g..the… perf…ec..t… so…n.." Gerald then quiet down and then died on his arms. Peeta felt bad for the boy who had hurt him a lot. Who have been sending him those threatening letters and died the dead of a coward.

Peeta's eyes went to the gym doors that were barricaded with chains. Silence, there was no longer screams, nor any sort of fight. Peeta placed Gerald's head carefully on the floor, and fought with the chains until they fell at the floor. He didn't know what he would expect; once opening the door, but the sight of it wasn't what he expected. Popped balloons on the floor, chairs, tables and pieces of cloth on the floor, students hiding behind tables, or others crunching on the corners, the DJ was dead on the stage. He spotted other students dead, another piece of the puzzle fell into place.

Coin wanted to kill Snow but at the same time she had done all this to blame Snow for the lack of security, for failing to protect his students. Peeta scanned the crowd to find his once friends. He finally found them, Madge sitting next to Clove and Marvel. Thresh embracing a crying Foxface, Glimmer and Rue crying in each other shoulders and Katniss standing next Finnick. No Gale around, Peeta feared the worst. He then ran to Katniss.

"Where's Gale?' She asked as soon as he was in earshot. Katniss invaded eye contact. "He was captured by the Ninjas, along with the principal and another man." Gale was captured, and so had Seneca and Cato. "We got to save him." Finnick looked down at the floor. "Mellark they must be dead by now…"

"No Odair, not only have they taken Gale, but they have Cato as well. They know he betrayed them as well just like you. Also they killed Gerald, and I promise him to protect Gale. I don't know what Gerald agenda was on all this, maybe he was just a pawn on a chest board but his request will not go without being accomplished."

Finnick's sea green eyes locked with his. "Then what are we still doing here, let's go save them."

"We want to go as well." Peeta turned to see a miraculous thing. Barbies and Geeks joining forces to save their former friends, they must have heard most of the conversation.

"I mean I know Cato can be an ass at times, but he doesn't deserve to die so young," Clove said. Peeta smiled at her and turned to Finnick, "Finnick are you ready to fully betray the Ninjas."

In less than thirty minutes, they were all armed with weapons provided by Odair and walking on underground tunnels down the astronomy tower. Who would have thought the Gym teacher to possess such dangerous weapons? The girls were given crossbows, while the boys each held swords.

The group was staying as close as possible in case of an ambush. Peeta was sticking close to Finnick for personal reasons. "I have most of it figured out, but why is it that you and Cato hate your grandfather so much, and why does he hate Coin with such passion?" It was one of the last pieces of the puzzle he needed.

Finnick moved uncomfortably. "I… you see Cato and I aren't blood related. I'm actually Snow adoptive grandson/son. He adopted me when my family died on an accident, but I later discovered such accident was caused by Snow. My family was wealthy, and Snow wanted to obtain all our money. What other way than to have the rightful owner of such fortune, me. At the time for being underage he had full control of the money, and once I turned twenty-one he made me sign a paper. I was foolish to believe it was the paper that would hand me down my fortune, but it was the opposite. It was to take everything away from me. Since that day I vowed to avenge my family and destroy Snow."

They kept walking further down the tunnel. "Cato, he has other personal reasons, a grandfather who never showed him any love. Who always insulted him as being a bastard, a worthless piece of shit. All the harassment he gave Cato turned to anger and bitterness. He joined the Ninjas before me; a group we had discovered hated our grandfather, at the moment we didn't know why. Until we found out, who the main leader was Alma Coin, the rightful owner of West Valley High, Snow had taken everything away from her among a powerful formula, a formula of anti-aging. It just prevents him from looking old, he still ages inside, but from the outside he keeps looking younger. He thinks he can achieve immortality." Peeta thought about it for a moment, Snow was a vile evil man.

"The destruction of avenue 13, it was caused by your grandfather?" Peeta asked.

"Yes, he burned all those buildings, destroying Coin's home and family. She was devastated, but it only added to her fuel of vengeance." Finnick extended his arm to his side, preventing from walking further; we had reached the end of the tunnel. "We are here, better be ready guys."

* * *

Part VI

Surviving was the most important thing on Peeta's mind at the moment. Fear slowly making its way into his body, but he needed to save them. If anything were to happen to Gale, Cato or Seneca he would blame himself. He had never thought how vile Snow was, everything he had done for power. Not only did Snow manipulated and hurt his grandson he had destroy the life of many as well, even those of his students.

His mind went to Cato, how the boy had protected him from one of the Ninjas. He still couldn't forget Cato was using him at the beginning, even if the older boy had fallen in love with him on the process. Things just shouldn't work that way, he had been hurt by three men in such a short time. Maybe he needs to go back to girls; they are more trusting than guys. " Peeta." Peeta glanced to his side. Rue who was holding a small cross bow, was tugging at his arm. He felt bad for dragging the innocent girl into this, the whole group tried to stop her from coming but it was impossible.

"Is anything wrong Rue, you can still go back and find a safe place." Rue smiled at him. " I will stick with you guys, Gale needs us to fight together." Peeta heart filled with joy. "Thanks."

"There is something I need to tell you, before we go into the room." Peeta's eyebrows rose in a questioning look. "That day you got lost, I saw Seneca injured and he was wearing a White sort of ninja suit. At first I thought it was Gale, but then I saw his face and I remember who he was. I was shocked to see him, when he had suddenly abandoned his post as our guidance counselor."

His theory was right then, it had been Seneca who saved him from those thugs, but who had saved him from Gerald. Could it have been Gale? Peeta played with the sword on his hand, "Thanks for letting me know." Rue then trotted back to Glimmer's side. Peeta admired the strong friendship those two were building. Finnick opened the door of a chamber slowly. One by one they went inside. Torches lighted up the room, making it glow in a scary way. They walked down a narrow hall, until they could hear voices. Finnick place his index finger on his lips in a gesture to let us know to be quiet. At first it was hard to understand the voices, until Peeta could distinguish the voice. It was a woman voice. Peeta wanted to barge into view, to rescue Gale and the others.

" Tsk! Tsk!" Peeta heard the woman. "If it isn't the rebels, the ones who wanted to battle against me. How lovely to have your presence here tonight. Snow you have started to age," She said laughing. They moved closer to chamber, Peeta's throat constricted with fear. There kneeled down in the floor and blindfolded were all the prisoners. Snow at the center while in the back of him was Gale and the others.

Peeta studied the women he had seen in the picture. He had imagined her to be older, but somehow she looked young. Hair dark as night, skin a bronze color, pink lips and her face clearly free from wrinkles as if she hadn't age in years. "Snow I finally found the formula again, it was such a joy when we stole that key from the Mellark boy. It was stupid of you Crane to give it to him, as if he could hide it from us." Peeta had hidden the key on the shoe box, meaning the Ninjas must have broken into the dorm while he away from the dorm.

"It was easy to find the secret vault I had once built in the school," Coin kept on saying. "Your grandson became of such help all this past three years helping me looking for it, you tried to burn that side of the school but eventually I found it. The vault hiding on my old office, how could I have forgotten about it? Oh, yes, I was aging, growing old. My memory fading away," She spat on Snow's face with such anger. "But today your end is upon you Snow; I will take over the school. I will avenge the death of my husband, of my kids. For stealing everything from me" Coin raised the Katana on her arms, slicing it through the air. Peeta shut his eyes, as Snow's head rolled down the floor. The women had gone insane.

When Peeta opened them again, Snow body was on the floor, a puddle of blood around him. Cato's body shivers from what must be fear. "Let me see, who shall be next. Pretty boy Cato, you were a loyal servant. At the beginning it was difficult to trust you, but you won my trust, until that Mellark boy changed your heart, your desire of destroying of being a cold blooded monster. Your love for him has weaken you, but don't worry I will also hunt down Finnick and destroy him as well. He is as weak as you" Coin's stared then turned to Gale. She gripped Gale's chin, her nails stabbing into his skin. "Gale, you were to become one of our best members, but your heart was also blinded by love to that boy. You were never truly part of us, you fooled us all, you were working along Snow side all this time, and you only cared about protecting Peeta. Too bad you will have to die; even attacking your own brother for love will not save you right now." Coin released Gale from her clutches.

She then turned to Seneca. "Crane, I admire you. You have always been the most intelligent Peacemaker I seen in all my existence. You could have stopped Snow a long time ago, or even me, but unfortunately you were also mesmerized by Peeta. I wonder why this boy is so special to you all, he isn't that pretty. In fact, I pity the boy. His family is a mess, and it makes me glad to see him suffer. You will be remembered Seneca as a fallen soldier."

More puzzles were put into its place. Gale was the other white knight who had saved him from Gerald and Seneca was a Peacemaker. Secret police agents, their love indeed was forbidden. Seneca could go to jail for betraying the code of honor of a Peacemaker. Peeta knew they could not be involved with minors at any cost. Coin raised her katana; she was going to kill Seneca.

"NOW!" Finnick shouted. All of them ran to the chamber, taking Coin by surprise and the other Ninjas. "Fools you shouldn't have come." Coin was battling Finnick. Sword against Katana, metal with metal clashing. Glimmer and Rue were fighting a Ninja together. Katniss had aimed at one straight in the heart. Marvel and Clove along with Thresh were taking on two. Madge was in a hand combat with another. Peeta rushed to the prisoners.

"Stay put all of you," He whispered. "I will liberate you in a second." Peeta cut the ropes around their hands, and help them removed their blindfold. Peeta liberated Gale last. Their gazes on each other, as if an all war weren't taking place at the moment in the chamber. "Peeta, I…" Peeta hush him. "Is not the time to apologize."

" NOOO!" Katniss screamed. Peeta whirled around to see the end of Coin's katana being extracted from Finnick's stomach. One of them had fallen. Most of the other ninjas had been taken care of. Finnick hit the floor with a loud thud. Coin then raced straight at him. Her katana on the air, he was pushed to the floor. Gale stepping to protect him, everything played in his eyes in slow motion. The katana cutting Gale's arm, him screaming, standing up and beheading Coin. The same way she had done with Snow.

Peeta's sword clattered to the floor. He kneeled next to Gale. His arm was heavily bleeding. "You will be okay, just stay put." Gale's grey eyes were on his face. It was at that moment he knew who he belonged with, but it was going to take time to fully trust Gale. Gale's eyes closed, and he sobbed uncontrollably just as Katniss was doing holding Finnick's body to her chest.

* * *

_**Three Days Later**_

Peeta was hiding behind a group of parents. Even after the events, graduation was not cancelled. Seneca had arranged everything, stating to the press, a group of terrorist had tried to attack the school and in the process Snow and Finnick died protecting the school. After that Seneca disappeared again, as he did the last time. Except this time Peeta was grateful for his help, and no longer held any hard feelings for him.

"Gale Hawthorne," Effie said into the microphone. Gale walked to the stage; his arm was bandaged up under the black gown. Peeta hadn't gone to visit Gale on the two days the boy had been in the hospital. Cato and the others help him taking him to the hospital. A blood transfusion was made, and they had saved his life in time. Tears welled in his eyes. He was happy for Gale, soon he was going to college, and Peeta still had to finish his last year on West Valley. Wiping the tear with the sleeve of his shirt, he walked out of the room without attracting anyone's attention.

* * *

_**One Year Later**_

West Valley wasn't the same after the-disband of the cliques. Many others tried to come along. The Fang clique, the Furry, the Mad Scientist, they all failed miserably. Peeta remained solo during his senior year. Effie took the post of principal temporarily, while Cato could take his place as principal. Cato had been accepted to a college overseas. He hadn't heard anything from him, or from Gale. It was better this way; he still held some resentment towards both boys.

Many students were saying their goodbyes to friends, some were crying. It was typical on the final day of school. Some of them were ending a phase of their life, and about to start a new one.

"Would you sign my yearbook?" Peeta's path was blocked by a blond girl, Madge. He smiled. "Sure for old times." Madge opened the yearbook to a certain page. It was the page dedicated to their cliques. It titled 'Forever Geeks & Barbies'. Both pictures were side to side. Peeta scribbled his name under the page and returned the book to Madge. "I will see you at graduation tomorrow." Peeta nodded.

Their friendship was never restored, but he always tended to smile whenever he saw the girl on the hallway or in some of his classes. He went up to his locker, to empty it out. As he put the stuff on his backpack, a picture felled down. This time he was not scared of its content. It was a picture of all five Geeks making funny faces. He was wrapped up in Gale's arm, and Madge was next to him. Thresh was scowling behind Foxface, and Rue smiled at the camera standing in one leg. Happy times, he looked around the hallway. He was leaving many memories behind this school. His first kiss in the guidance counselor office, his time as a Geek, his first time, but most of all, all the drama high school had brought. He closed the locker and placed the picture inside his bag, and he made his way out the doors of the school. He didn't know what life would bring, but he was ready to face anything out there in the real world out of high school.

_**Tear, tear. Now go read the epilogue. :) **_


	29. Final Act

Final Act: Epilogue

**Seven Years Later**

Peeta stared blankly at the maroon wall tainted with blood. It had been the hardest case of his career, but finally he had resolved it. Husband had murder the wife, blaming the son. Peeta sighed. He lives to solve this craziness. He hadn't gone to college to be a private detective for nothing. Wrapping up his paperwork, he walked out of the building and drove home.

An apartment located on the outskirts close to beach, and far away from home, from his annoying mother who constantly was begging him to return home. He wouldn't return home, even if his mother was on her deathbed. Peeta still communicated with his father, and brothers. Finally his dad had demanded the divorce from his mother; Peeta had never seen his father being so brave. All for love, finally his father was a happy man with his godfather. A picture of the two men was resting on top of his desk. He removed his tie and tossed it on the bed.

It was during times as did, when he was alone that his mind went to his old pals. As a detective he was able to track what each of them had become. Over the years he had learned to forgive, and he no longer had any hard feelings.

Madge went on to study fashion, becoming one of Panem's most famous designers. The girl had her own collection, and was married to a billionaire and they had adopted seven kids after many failed pregnancies. She had found her own happiness. Peeta read constant magazines with information about her, with a smile on his lips.

Foxface attended Harvard, a school in region seven and graduated with honors as a lawyer, the girl became a fierce lawyer. She was known in Panem as one of the best, never losing a case. After several shaky relationships, she had married the quarterback of Panem's football team, Thresh. The two had bonded over a dinner. Now the two were parents of two adorable twins. The kids were a mixture of both, dark skin, and red hair.

Rue, the girl had become a famous scientist, finding a cure for Alzheimer's. She had married another scientist and the two together came to win the noble prize. They never got to any kids, as she passed away on her twenty-fourth birthday from an overdose of food poisoning. Peeta had been on the case, but the culprit had been no other than her own husband. Filled with jealousy he acted on pure instinct killing the innocent girl. The most affected had been Glimmer, who had remained her best friend even after high school. Glimmer now a famous single model, breaking many hearts. The woman was still a natural beauty, her face on many famous magazine covers.

He actually ran into her once, while trying to solve a case about a missing child. They had catch up on things. She even let him know about Clove and Marvel. The two had eventually married, Clove ditching her family and moving to another hometown with her husband. Now the two were teachers and parents of four kids. Two girls and two boys.

Cato he had been another case. Rebelling against his parents, the older man had ditched college after his second semester. Traveling the world and becoming a famous guitarist on a band called _Three Broken Studs_. Peeta attended a concert once. Cato blonde hair was longer reaching below his neck, two small diamond studs piercing his left ear, black shades covering his eyes. He no longer felt attracted to him, but he wished him the best. Recently Cato abandoned the band and decided to take upon his duty as principal of West Valley High. A picture of him at the grand opening of a new botanic garden of the school showed him a more professional Cato. Hair back to its old short way, a suit up. It made him feel glad his rebellion phase had been temporarily.

Seneca, his first lover went to live abroad. From what Peeta found out, the man had been promoted and had married. Peeta had even forgiven Seneca for breaking his heart just like he did with Gale. Katniss who never really got over Finnick's death ended up marrying Gale four years after Gale graduated high school. Gale went on to become a doctor straying away from his path of lawyer; Katniss had also become a doctor. Their marriage only lasted a year, but a child had been consumed from their love. A beautiful girl with grey piercing eyes, brown hair and a bright smile that could light up the world.

He wonders at times if he would have forgiven Gale right away, if the two of them would have been together. His love life compared to his two married brothers was boring. He met a few people, but no one caught his eyes, ever. Many times he turned around thinking he had seen Gale, but it had only been his imagination picturing things. Running a hand through his hair, he changed clothes. A plaid blue shirt and some khaki jeans and decided to go for a walk on beach sandals.

The smell of the ocean calmed him, as it always did. Being home could not compare to anything else. He might grow to be old and alone, but at least at one time in his life he had been loved by many. Everyone makes mistakes. He kept on walking. Suddenly a green Frisbee hit him squared on the head. He cried out in pain. "What the hell," he said. Sounding childish. He tried to locate the owner of it, and rant him for hurting him.

" I'm sorry, did I hurt you." Peeta's mouth almost dropped to the ground. There shirtless with still ripping abs was Gale, and small Labrador dog next to him. His eyes connected with his grey eyes. "Peeta?" Peeta picked up the Frisbee from the ground. "Hawthorne, you owe an apology for hurting me physically, an ice cream cone, and would you mind if I join you guys?" Gale smiled at him. Soon the two were playing Frisbee, laughing as if they were back to being teenagers, and now two grow-ups. They fit right together. Destiny can be cruel at times, but it can also be in your favor. He hadn't felt like taking a walk today, but if he hadn't. He wouldn't be here with Gale. It was there, when Peeta knew he had found his other half again, his soul mate. It would take time to completely fall back in love. To fix their past, but eventually they could make it work out. At the moment, he just wanted to enjoy an afternoon with his long lost friend, his best friend.

* * *

_I will admit to crying while writing the epilogue. It has been three long months of writing this story. I will miss the Geeks and the Barbie's. Honestly I don't know what I will be doing next. I will finish Firejay for sure, and I want to do the Pretty Little Liars Crossover up ahead is preview if you guys like, let me know to continue with it._

* * *

Prologue

Every Leader has its downfall

Remember when you used to sit around in a circle with your friends, playing spin bottle. Secretly hoping it will land on the hot guy and you will be dared to kiss him. Instead it landed on the other guy, the loser. You optioned for truth, but you lied. It felt new, you never lied before. Nothing happened, from what you mother said. Not thunder poured down from the skies and burned you alive. No demons were lurking around the corner waiting to drag you to demon land. Instead it felt good, as if you have newfound bravery. Soon you were lying, to your friends, to your parents. Sneaking around with an older guy, establishing a popular clique at school, and being hated by many. Who wouldn't want to have your life, to be in your expensive shoes?

Then one day, your life changed. You were killed, taking many secrets to your grave. Leaving four confused friends behind, trying to resolved your death. But mostly worried about no one finding their darkest secrets, secrets you obtained from all of them. You and your clique made many enemies. But any leader has its downfall. You left four well trained liars behind, about to take roller coaster on the game of lies. Who will survive?

**For those who had read Pretty Little Liars or seen the show, it will be different but mostly same concept. References to both the liars universe and hunger games, and I also need to research dark secrets. I will use some from the novels for inspiration. Of course I don't own the Pretty Little Liars or Hunger Games. If I did there wouldn't be a lesbian character but a gay character, and way more violence. If you guys want more of this let me know. Is just the prologue, there is more behind it. **


	30. Chapter 30

I have several drafts for West Valley High One-Shots. Mostly future events, but I must admit I don't plan on posting them on Fanfiction anytime soon.

Maybe on the future, at the moment I'm busy writing a novel. Is loosely based off West Valley but with different original characters and a bit darker than the original story, it includes supernatural creatures.

For those that have Tumblr, I created an account. blog/jagonzalezv

If you guys want to follow me, at the moment I only have blogs concerning Teen Wolf, I need more followers before updating with new info. I also will be writing a blog about my other story Firejay. Also the blog is to help interact with other fans of the Hunger Games and Teen Wolf. I have a special task on my mind, but I will share it with you guys on a blog.

:)


End file.
